Pavor reptante
by The Nova 6
Summary: Griegos y egipcios, juntos de nuevo, juntos por accidente. Will Solace y Nico di Angelo descubrirán la existencia de los egipcios y se servirán de su ayuda para tratar de acabar con una maldición que se cierne sobre la cabaña de Apolo en el Campamento Mestizo. Una maldición que amenaza con arrebatar la vida de Will si no se actúa rápido.
1. Sol oscuro

Will Solace se echó el pelo hacia atrás, despegándose el flequillo que el sudor le había adherido a la frente. Su melena dorada, que empezaba a taparle las orejas, se había vuelto muy rebelde aquel verano, y el muchacho ya desistía de peinársela, porque no aguantaba ni dos segundos en el mismo sitio. Pero en su propia opinión y en la de muchas otras personas de su entorno, aquello le sentaba bien, le hacía parecer un surfero macarra, palabras textuales de personas como Nico di Angelo. Y Will tenía que admitir que, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, se quedaba un buen rato mirándose con una sonrisa bastante arrogante. Él mismo se consideraba atractivo, y eso que no le gustaba pecar de narcisismo.

Y en aquel momento se encontraba en la galería de tiro con arco de su ciudad, Austin, a mediados de junio. Una época en la que el calor apretaba sin piedad y, para colmo, el centro tenía averiado el sistema de aire acondicionado. Y Will parecía ser la única persona a la que no le importaba eso. Llevaba allí toda la mañana, desde temprano, y gracias a la amistad que tenía con el encargado, cuya única labor era la de vigilarlo desde su puesto mientras disfrutaba como podía del aire que emanaba de su ventilador portátil, iba a poder estar tanto tiempo como quisiera sin necesidad de pagar.

Eso le permitía no preocuparse por ningún límite de tiempo o de tiros, y podía concentrarse al cien por cien en tensar el arco y disparar la flecha. El carcaj que llevaba era suyo, se lo había traído del Campamento Mestizo el verano pasado, y lo había utilizado cada día que acudía a la galería de tiro. No pegaba mucho con las flechas y los arcos modernos de allí, pero la estética no era lo que más le importaba a Will.

Respiró hondo, mientras contemplaba la diana, situada al otro lado de la habitación. Era la única que había en aquel momento, y había seis flechas clavadas en el círculo rojo del centro y una en el amarillo. Will apuntó justo al lado de esa última flecha, y tras tensar la cuerda, disparó. Con un golpe sordo, la flecha se clavó exactamente donde había decidido, a apenas dos milímetros de la otra. El chico sonrió. No pasaba ni un solo día sin entrenar el tiro con arco, era prácticamente una obligación para él.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, chico —la voz del encargado le distrajo momentáneamente, y Will se giró para ver al hombre abandonar su puesto y acercarse a él. Duke Collins, un hombre que estaba próximo a jubilarse y que ya estaba allí la primera vez que Will acudió para tirar con arco—. Sé que no es la primera vez que te digo esto, y me disculpo si ya estás cansado de oírlo, pero deberías participar en los torneos de tiro con arco estatales y nacionales. Estoy seguro de que te convertirías en el número uno de Estados Unidos y cuando seas mayor representarías a nuestro país en las Olimpiadas.

Will no pudo evitar sonreír, igual que el resto de las veces que había escuchado aquellas palabras. No contaba con llegar a ser adulto, nunca había conocido a un semidiós adulto y no iba a ser él el primero en lograr sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Quizá de haber sido un simple mortal se habría planteado aquella meta para su vida, aunque también soñaba con ser un médico de renombre. De todas formas, no eran sino fantasías de quien niega la realidad.

Will Solace sabía que moriría muy pronto.

Mejor dicho, tenía el horrible presentimiento de que eso era lo que ocurriría. Llevaba un año temiéndolo y dándole vueltas, y sólo las dos guerras que había tenido que librar le habían distraído de aquellos pensamientos. Ahora que había paz relativa, sus antiguas cavilaciones habían vuelto.

—Quizás —respondió cortésmente pero con evasivas al señor Collins, como siempre—. Pero usted sabe que nunca me ha interesado competir.

Puso otra flecha en el arco, lo tensó y disparó. Se clavó al lado de las otras dos del círculo amarillo.

—Pues es un desperdicio —insistió el hombre—. Además, de esa manera pondrías contenta a Kristin.

Will chasqueó la lengua, levemente molesto. Agh, Kristin. Era lo único que le impedía disfrutar del todo de la práctica del tiro con arco en aquel lugar.

—Kristin debería concentrarse en perseguir sus sueños en lugar de ir siempre detrás de mí, señor Collins —replicó el muchacho, en tono seco—. Tiene un futuro brillante por delante, y en ese futuro no estoy yo.

Kristin Doyle, una chica un año mayor que Will, morena de pelo corto y con ojos del mismo tono azul que los de Will, era una de las arqueras más talentosas que había conocido nunca. Era famosa en todo el instituto por haber ganado el campeonato estatal de Texas de tiro con arco en cuatro ocasiones, durante cuatro años consecutivos, y había quedado en tercera posición en el torneo nacional. Era extremadamente competitiva, y casualidades de la vida, su lugar preferido para entrenar era la misma galería de tiro a la que iba Will. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, el primer día que ella pudo ver la manera de disparar que tenía, le nombró su eterno rival y continuamente le exigía que se presentase a los torneos con ella para poder demostrar que era mejor que él. Pero Will siempre se había negado, lo cual hacía sentirse a Kristin muy frustrada y enfadada.

—No deberías dar las cosas por sentado tan pronto, muchacho; tienes quince años —dijo el hombre—. Creo que por lo menos podrías competir una vez con ella, aunque sea aquí mismo.

Will suspiró. El señor Collins podía ser demasiado insistente a veces. Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero mi respuesta no ha cambiado. No quiero ser el eterno rival de Kristin. Hay mucha más gente apropiada para competir con ella en torneos —sentenció, mientras sacaba una flecha más y la disparaba, esta vez al círculo azul—. Para mí, esto sólo es un pasatiempo.

_Y mi única esperanza de sobrevivir, _pensó mientras sonreía, sarcásticamente. Se quitó el carcaj, dejó el arco en el suelo al lado y se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor.

—Si no le importa, me tomaré un descanso —dijo el chico. El hombre, resignado, asintió.

—Como quieras. ¿Te apetece un refresco? —invitó.

—Sí, me encantaría. Muchas gracias.

Con su refresco sabor manzana, sacado de la nevera portátil del señor Collins, Will se sentó en uno de los bancos que rodeaba la zona de tiro. Abrió la lata y echó un trago, estremeciéndose al sentir el helado líquido en la boca y la garganta. Pero estaba delicioso. Después apoyó su espalda en la pared y se relajó un poco, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, que se dirigieron a Kristin y el señor Collins. Recordó con algo de amargura un encuentro que tuvo con su autoproclamada rival, una semana antes de que fuera al Campamento Mestizo el año anterior. La última negativa que le daría ante su enésima exigencia de tener una competición de tiro en la galería. Kristin le había acusado, rabiosa y furiosa, de estar menospreciándola, de mirarla por encima del hombro y le había dicho que de arrogancia se moriría. Después se había ido de allí, sin dar tiempo a que Will pudiera disculparse por haberla herido en su orgullo. Pero no podía explicarle a la chica las verdaderas razones que le impedían aceptar sus desafíos.

Era mejor que pensara en él como un arrogante que la subestimaba, así era todo mas fácil. Aunque se le retorcieran las entrañas de la culpa que sentía. No le gustaba, o más bien no soportaba que nadie lo pasara mal por causa suya.

En cuanto al señor Collins, Will sabía lo que realmente pensaba de él por mucho que suavizase sus palabras cuando hablaba. Sabía que, a ojos del hombre, estaba desperdiciando su vida negando su mayor habilidad. Y no había gente a la que Duke Collins odiara más que a la gente que tiene talento para brillar y no lo quiere aprovechar. Uno de sus hijos era así, y aceptar aquel hecho lo había destrozado. Jamás dejaría de tratar a Will con amabilidad, claro que no, pero el muchacho era consciente de que aquella pequeña parte del señor Collins veía en él a su hijo díscolo y le hacía sentirse muy decepcionado.

En momentos como ése, odiaba a muerte ser un semidiós. De no serlo, podría convertirse en amigo de Kristin. Podría satisfacer al señor Collins. Podría tener sueños de convertirse en médico, deportista olímpico o cualquier cosa. Pero era un semidiós. Su vida se resumía en ir al Campamento Mestizo en verano y volver a casa para ir al instituto el resto del año, vigilando continuamente que no aparecieran monstruos para matarlo. Y, como añadido, lidiando en su cabeza con ese espeluznante presentimiento.

—¡Will!

Aquel grito le hizo saltar del banco, sobresaltado. El señor Collins estaba a su lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó, mirando a uno y a otro lado.

—Nada, es que no te movías, y creí que te habías quedado traspuesto a causa del calor —contestó el hombre—. Si no te terminas el refresco, se te va a calentar mucho.

Will vio que la botella de refresco seguía prácticamente llena, y se apresuró a beberse lo que quedaba, tras lo cual tiró la botella a una de las papeleras. Se pasó una mano por la boca.

—Disculpe, es que cuando me pongo a pensar en mis cosas, desconecto del mundo —se excusó el chico, con la mirada fija en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos de color marrón—. Continuaré practicando un poco más.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado el arco y el carcaj, y los recogió del suelo, echándose las flechas a la espalda y sosteniendo el arco en su mano derecha. Colocó una flecha en el arco y tensó la cuerda, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la diana parecía borrosa y difuminada. Will parpadeó para aclararse la visión, pero no funcionó. Disparó entonces hacia donde le parecía que estaba el centro, pero no pudo distinguir dónde se había clavado la flecha. Se frotó los ojos con una mano, pero lejos de ayudarle, sólo lo empeoró más. La sala entera empezó a difuminarse y las formas nítidas empezaron a oscurecerse.

Will decidió volver a sentarse, seguramente se le había cansado mucho la vista, pero al ir a moverse, las piernas no le respondieron. Las sentía pesadas, entumecidas, y no notaba los pies dentro de las deportivas que llevaba. Tampoco notaba el arco en las manos, que se le abrieron solas y dejaron caer el objeto al suelo. Sus brazos cayeron, colgando inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo. Intentó moverlos, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Alarmado, intentó avisar al señor Collins, pero notaba la mente embotada y empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo. Por un instante, olvidó dónde se encontraba, y empezaron a cerrársele los ojos, siendo incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. Una sensación de hormigueo le invadió todo el cuerpo, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

_Droga... me han drogado. Pero ¿quién...?_

Ni siquiera pudo juntar dos pensamientos. Su cuerpo inerte perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero algo frenó su caída, aunque no pudo notar el tacto del agarre.

—Señor... Collins... —murmuró, a punto de perder la consciencia. Lo último que oyó fue un susurro junto a su oído.

—Me has decepcionado demasiadas veces, Will Solace.

Los ojos del muchacho se cerraron y su mente se apagó por completo, sucumbiendo a la oscuridad.

Al despertar y abrir los ojos, tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo, pues una fuerte luz le cegó, y se sentía algo mareado. Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y, en aquella ocasión, pudo soportar abrirlos sin deslumbrarse. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo ver bien, y vio sus pantalones y sus piernas. Estaba sentado en el suelo, y tenía los brazos extendidos en el suelo, doblados por el codo. Estaba apoyado en algo duro, pero no sabía qué era y, aunque sabía que algo le impedía caerse hacia atrás, no podía sentir el tacto. Había recuperado la consciencia, pero no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, salvo los ojos. Su mente era un cúmulo de nubarrones oscuros que le impedía hacerse incluso la más leve pregunta acerca de dónde estaba, qué había pasado o lo que había hecho, pues apenas recordaba nada.

—Nnnh... —murmuró. No pudo articular palabras, sólo aquel gruñido ronco. Y, en respuesta, escuchó una voz masculina ante él:

—Tengo que admitir que me preocupé un poco al ver que tardabas tanto en despertar, muchacho. Pero por suerte, no me he pasado con la dosis, porque estás vivo.

Will escuchaba la voz, pero no podía levantar la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba dormido, aunque él estuviera despierto. Notó que alguien se acercaba a él y vio una mano que le cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Duke Collins estaba delante de Will, agachado y mirándole. Sus ojos negros eran fríos y lo miraban con indiferencia, todo lo contrario a la mirada amable que tenía antes.

—Se...ñor... Collins... —musitó Will. No lograba entender nada, pero ahora que estaba despierto, empezaba a sentir hormigueos en las manos y los pies. Estaba empezando a desentumecerse—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Te cuesta sumar dos y dos? No me extraña, esa droga era lo más fuerte que te puedes encontrar hoy en día. Cualquier pastilla de las que venden como la más efectiva no es nada al lado de lo que te has bebido —el hombre le dio un golpecito a Will en la rodilla derecha, y el hormigueo le subió al chico por las piernas y los antebrazos—. Asclepio nunca falla.

_¿Asclepio?_

Una chispa de lucidez brilló en la mente de Will, disipando ligeramente la niebla. Fue consciente entonces de dónde se encontraba: en el almacén de material de la galería. Un cuarto pequeño, lleno de estanterías metálicas con equipos de flechas sin estrenar, dianas apiladas en el rincón, arcos colgados en unos ganchitos en las paredes, y todo tipo de productos de mantenimiento y repuestos de cuerdas.

El hormigueo se terminó de extender por todo su cuerpo, y los ojos de Will se desenfocaron por un instante. Ya empezaba a ser más consciente de sí mismo, aunque aún no era capaz de moverse. Al menos, por los picores que notaba en la lengua, ya iba a ser capaz de hablar bien.

—¿Por qué... por qué ha hecho esto? —preguntó, tratando de mantener la cabeza erguida.

En la cara de Duke Collins se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, cruel y sarcástica, y después lo miró como si tuviera compasión de él.

—Tú mismo te lo has buscado, Will, tú mismo te lo has buscado —respondió, mientras se apartaba de él y se ponía de pie—. Deberías haber escuchado mis recomendaciones, pero no, tenías que rechazar mis consejos y quedarte en tu pedestal de soberbia y arrogancia. Odio a los arrogantes y a los creídos que se creen que están por encima del mundo. Y por eso vas a morir.

Quizá era porque aún le costaba razonar, pero Will no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el señor Collins. Sólo había captado que tenía intención de matarle. Y su aún adormecido cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Cada vez que intentaba mover aunque fuese un dedo, el hormigueo se convertía en pinchazos dolorosos.

—N-no lo entiendo... ¿qué he hecho? —preguntó el chico, mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre, que parecían atravesarlo con su frío odio.

—Fallarme. Traicionar las expectativas que había puesto en ti —fue la colérica respuesta del adulto—. Y yo que me había convencido de que sería capaz de perdonar lo que me hizo tu maldito padre si resultabas ser mejor que él, me he llevado una gran decepción.

Will se quedó paralizado, sin respirar siquiera, mientras asimilaba lo que había escuchado.

—¿Mi... mi padre? Señor Collins, sabe que no tengo padre...

Ésa era la historia que continuamente le contaba a todo el mundo, y nadie había hecho preguntas al respecto. Para la gente, su única familia era su madre Naomi. A menos que el señor Collins se estuviera refiriendo a...

Will notó como si un líquido frío, más frío que el refresco de manzana, se le derramase por dentro del estómago y sintió un escalofrío. No, no podía ser, de ninguna de las maneras.

_Duke Collins no podía ser un monstruo._

—No intentes insultar mi inteligencia, diosecito —bramó el hombre, que empezó a deformarse y a crecer hasta casi rozar el techo del almacén con la cabeza. En su rostro, antes lampiño, brotó una barba negra frondosa y enmarañada, y su bien peinado cabello negro se convirtió en una manta de greñas que le colgaban por todas partes. Su ropa se transformó en una túnica negra hecha jirones que permitieron a Will ver que tenía parte del abdomen desgarrado y sangrando, en una masa sanguinolenta de vísceras que no parecía que fuera a curarse pronto. El hedor a carne podrida le inundó las fosas nasales y sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar—. Esto fue lo que me hizo tu maldito padre, niño.

Will trató frenéticamente de mover las piernas, levantarse, hacer algo, pero no fue capaz de moverse. En su lugar, sufrió el ataque de unos pinchazos de dolor que le recorrieron todos los músculos. El chico no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —preguntó el gigante—. Después de haberte dormido el cuerpo entero, supongo que no es agradable despertarte. Podría ahorrarte el sufrimiento y matarte, pero prefiero ver cómo te retuerces hasta que te aplaste la cabeza, Will Solace.

Will estaba intentando recordar quién podía ser aquel gigante, pues su padre había matado a miles de monstruos, tanto a solas como junto a su hermana, a lo largo de los milenios. Y él no se había leído tantos mitos como para reconocer a los monstruos a simple vista, como Annabeth Chase, por poner un ejemplo.

—¿Quién... quién eres? —preguntó, tratando de soportar el dolor mientras intentaba seguir moviéndose. El gigante bloqueaba la puerta, pero si tenía libertad de movimientos podría al menos hacer algo, en lugar de quedarse mirando cómo le mataba.

El monstruo bufó, enseñando los dientes, negros y rotos en la mayoría de los casos.

—¿Que quién soy? ¿Ni siquiera eso sabes? ¡Escoria arrogante!

Alzó su enorme puño y golpeó a Will en el costado, haciéndole doblarse hacia delante y quedar tirado en el suelo. El dolor del puñetazo se sumó a los pinchazos, haciéndole literalmente retorcerse en el sitio. Pero descubrió que ya podía mover los brazos, y uno de sus pies le respondió medianamente bien. Sólo tenía que aguantar, aguantar un poco y podría tratar de salir de allí.

—¡Soy Ticio! ¡TICIO! —rugió la bestia, y en su furia pareció volverse aún más grande—. ¡Y no sabes la paciencia que he tenido durante seis años, viéndote delante de mis narices, conteniendo mis ganas de asesinarte! Debería haberlo hecho nada más verte, sí, así me habría ahorrado esta traición por tu parte.

A Will ya le silbaban las orejas de las acusaciones que le lanzaba aquel tipo, y no pudo contenerse en responderle, iracundo y molesto:

—¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Sólo venía aquí a practicar con el arco!

—¡Y cada una de esas veces ignorabas mis consejos y sugerencias! Sin duda considerabas que no tenías que rebajarte a escuchar a nadie que no fuera tu propio ego, sin importar decepcionar a los demás, ¿verdad? ¡Aún después de las infinitas ocasiones en las que te he perdonado la vida!

Agarró a Will por un pie y lo levantó en el aire hasta que su cabeza quedó a medio metro del suelo. Los brazos le colgaban flácidos, pero la sangre empezó a fluir en dirección a su cerebro, lo cual terminó de despejar su atontada mente y centrarse mejor en lo que estaba pasando. De haber tenido allí sus flechas de bronce celestial, todo habría sido más fácil, pero por suerte, conocía un par de truquitos que su padre le había enseñado. Sólo necesitaba llegar hasta su carcaj. La cuestión era cómo lograría hacerlo.

—Lo has malinterpretado todo —intentó defenderse, mientras colgaba bocabajo. El agarre del gigante le hacía daño en la pierna—. No te lo dije por ser arrogante, lo hice por...

—¡CÁLLATE! —aulló Ticio, soltándole. El chico se estrelló contra el suelo con un grito de dolor, y se encogió sobre sí mismo, respirando con dificultad—. Has agotado mi paciencia, ahora vas a...

Las palabras del gigante fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo que se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Will también lo escuchó, pero estaba más ocupado recordando cómo se respiraba. Entre los diez tipos de dolor distintos que tenía, se sorprendía de seguir consciente.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AHORA?! —rugió Ticio, arrancando la puerta de una patada y saliendo en tromba del almacén. Will, pensando que tenía una oportunidad de oro para tratar de escapar, cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente los dientes y se apoyó en el suelo con ambas manos.

Todos sus músculos se quejaron al mismo tiempo, pero el chico hizo caso omiso al dolor lacerante que le dominaba, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apoyar un pie en el suelo y tratar de levantarse. Tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, y muy despacio, se puso en pie. Una repentina náusea le obligó a apoyarse contra la pared para evitar caerse, y se sujetó lo mejor que podía en una de las estanterías, jadeando y tratando de recomponerse. Sus piernas le temblaban y parecían a punto de fallarle, pero el muchacho aguantó.

En la galería, los pasos de Ticio se detuvieron, y Will oyó una voz femenina:

—Señor Collins, he oído ruidos muy fuertes desde la calle. ¿Pasa algo?

Era Kristin Doyle. Alarmado, arrastró los pies lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que avisarla, tenía que decirle que se fuera de allí o estaría en peligro.

—No, no pasa nada, Kristin —respondió el monstruo—. Sólo se me han caído unas cosas mientras limpiaba el almacén, nada más.

—Ya veo... ¿le importa si le echo una mano? —preguntó ella, y sus rápidos pasos se oyeron, acercándose hacia el almacén.

—¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo, niña? —gritó Ticio, y Will vio aparecer a Kristin por la puerta. Sus ojos azules brillaban, y no pareció sorprenderse de ver a Will allí. Él supo de inmediato que su presencia no era casual.

—¿K-Kristin? —balbuceó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba su carcaj entre las manos.

—Ya hablaremos luego, ¡ahora coge esto! —exclamó Kristin, lanzándole el carcaj. Will lo atrapó torpemente, y entonces la muchacha cogió uno de los arcos que había en la habitación—. Espero que tengas fuerzas para usarlo, porque...

—¡OS VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!

—... me parece que va a venir a por nosotros.

Le entregó el arco a Will, el cual, confuso por lo que acababa de ver, casi perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, pero Kristin se puso detrás de él y le sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. Ticio, bramando como una manada de cien toros, apareció en el espacio vacío que había dejado al arrancar la puerta, y clavó sus ojos en Will.

Sabiendo que sólo tenía unos segundos, y obligando a su mente a ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, se concentró en el carcaj.

—_Grígoros aetós, na me voithísei se aftí ti máchi_ —vocalizó, con voz potente, y el carcaj brilló con una tenue luz dorada, materializando una flecha en su interior. Ticio cargó contra él, pero Will, en un movimiento tan rápido y ágil que hasta él se sorprendió de ser capaz de realizarlo, colocó la flecha, cuya punta de bronce celestial resplandecía con un tono verdoso, tensó la cuerda del arco y disparó contra el gigante. La saeta vibró mientras atravesaba el escaso espacio que la separaba de su presa y se clavó en medio de su estómago, entre las vísceras malolientes.

El aullido de dolor de Ticio hizo temblar el gimnasio, y en medio de su carga, por pura inercia, se estrelló contra la pared, que se derrumbó hacia la calle ante tan fuerte golpe. Kristin rápidamente apartó a Will de allí para que no le aplastaran los escombros. A través del boquete, el chico pudo ver que ya era de noche cerrada, y sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? ¿Qué hora era?

—Como esperaba de mi rival. Solace uno, gigante cero —sonrió Kristin—. ¿Estás bien?

Will apartó la mirada del cuerpo de Ticio, que gruñía y gemía de dolor mientras, empezaban a marcársele todas las venas con un feo color verde.

—Engendro... engendro del... maldito Sol... —mascullaba. El adolescente tuvo ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Miró a Kristin, aún sin asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Estoy... no sé cómo estoy —confesó, mientras dejaba caer al suelo el arco y el carcaj—. El señor Collins me secuestra, y luego me entero de que no era Duke Collins sino un gigante que me quiere matar en venganza, y apareces tú de la nada y... ¿cómo diablos has sabido que...?

—Soy más de lo que parezco, Solace. Y por cierto, gracias por darme las gracias por haberte salvado ese culo arrogante que tienes —apostilló Kristin, haciendo una mueca—. Para tu información, entré en la galería a practicar, pero al no ver a Collins fui al almacén por si estuviera ahí, así que lo escuché todo. Tiré al suelo la diana para crear una distracción, y el resto ya lo conoces. Aunque no esperaba que el amable dueño de la galería fuera... esto.

Will necesitó un par de segundos para entender las palabras de Kristin. Una mortal que había visto a través de la Niebla y que sabía lo que tenía que hacer para librarse de Ticio, por eso le había dado el carcaj. La única explicación era...

—Tú... ¿acaso tú eres... como yo? —preguntó, mirándola como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, no soy tan excéntrica como tú, Solace. Pero sí veo cosas. Y soy consciente de cosas. Supe que tenía que darte el carcaj porque supe, no conozco el motivo, que ibas a poder matarlo. Y lo que he visto me lo ha confirmado del todo.

Era demasiada información para el cerebro de Will. Estaba dolorido, cansado después de usar su poder y mareado. Suspiró quedamente y se dejó caer, pero Kristin le agarró de un brazo y se lo pasó alrededor del hombro, mientras con la otra mano le agarraba la cintura.

—Creo que va a hacer falta que te lleve a tu casa, Solace, porque si te dejo solo, no vas a llegar en la vida —le dijo, sonriéndole—. Dime dónde vives, anda.

Antes de que Will pudiera responder, Ticio se movió y le agarró del tobillo con una mano palpitante y llena de venas. Sobresaltado, Will bajó la mirada y vio su cara. Resoplaba, tenía el rostro cubierto de venas y sudor y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—No estoy solo en esto, Will Solace... hay más, hay muchos más... y el Pavor Reptante te clavará sus colmillos, y no sólo a ti. ¡El rey de los fantasmas morirá desangrado junto a ti! ¡Y os torturaré en el Tártaro durante mil eones!

Se contorsionó violentamente en un ataque de dolor, y empezó a desintegrarse en un charco de veneno verde. Will se puso pálido, y un escalofrío de miedo lo atenazó. El rey de los fantasmas... era...

—Menuda porquería —escupió Kristin—. En fin, vámonos antes de que venga alguien y nos pillen aquí. Menos mal que a estas horas no hay ni Dios por la calle, que si no...

Will atinó a decirle, con voz muy débil, la dirección donde vivía, y ella le sostuvo mientras empezaban a caminar lentamente. El chico sólo pensaba en las últimas palabras de Ticio.

_Pavor reptante. El rey de los fantasmas. El rey de los fantasmas era Nico di Angelo, el hijo de Hades._

Tenía que regresar al Campamento Mestizo cuanto antes.


	2. Reptil nocturno

A Will aún le dolían las costillas cuando, por fin, llegaron a su calle. Y cada vez que ponía el pie en el suelo, los pinchazos le hacían estremecerse. Pero ya tenía de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo y era consciente de todo, incluso del palpitante dolor por los golpes que había recibido. Lo único que quería el chico era tirarse en su cama y descansar, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Las palabras de Ticio no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente, y Nico di Angelo podría estar en peligro. No necesitaba muchas más razones para adelantar su partida al Campamento Mestizo, aunque todavía tenía un obstáculo que superar. Uno mucho más difícil que un gigante.

—¡Will!

Su madre debía estar asomada a la ventana de la cocina para ver si lo veía llegar, porque cuando se acercaban a su casa, se abrió la puerta y salió Naomi Solace, que corrió a su encuentro. Su pelo rubio, que se rizaba encima de sus orejas, estaba despeinado, y en sus ojos azules idénticos a los de su hijo brillaba la indignación. Will supo que le iba a caer una bronca. No tenía sentido tratar de disimular el estado en el que estaba, ya que Kristin le estaba sujetando aún.

—Dios, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? —Naomi corrió hacia su hijo y éste la miró, tratando de no poner cara de dolor, pero haciendo una mueca—. ¿Te has metido en una pelea o algo así? ¡Respóndeme!

—Señora Solace, no se preocupe —tomó la palabra Kristin—. Hemos estado en la galería de tiro y hemos tenido un pequeño problema de equilibrio en el almacén, eso es todo.

Will la miró, agradecido por su intento. Pero con su madre no iba a funcionar aquello, y al ver su cara le quedó claro. Lo miró con suspicacia y después sonrió mientras se dirigía a la chica:

—Te agradezco mucho que le hayas acompañado a casa, Kristin. O mejor, dicho, traído —se corrigió—. ¿No quieres pasar? Puedes quedarte a cenar, si gustas.

Kristin sonrió amablemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco, pero en casa me espera mi padre para cenar con él —respondió—. Pero mañana tú y yo vamos a hablar, Solace.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas y después se despidió de él y su madre, y echó a andar por donde habían venido. Naomi Solace tomó el relevo y sujetó a su hijo por la cintura, llevándolo hacia la casa.

—Mamá, por favor, no aprietes de ahí —le pidió Will, apretando los dientes. Le había tocado en el mismo lugar donde había recibido el puñetazo de Ticio. Ella chasqueó los labios y ayudó al chico a entrar, caminando hasta el salón y haciéndolo sentar en el sofá. Fue hacia la puerta, la cerró y después regresó, con las manos en las caderas y suspirando.

—Ahora que ya no hay nadie escuchando, dime lo que realmente te ha ocurrido, hijo —le pidió, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Te ha atacado algún... monstruo?

Will suspiró. A cualquier mortal podía engañarle siendo lo suficientemente convincente, pero su madre supo desde el principio con quién le había concebido y había pasado los quince años que tenía ahora protegiéndolo de las amenazas que, por ser semidiós, pendían sobre su vida. Asintió, con pesadumbre.

—Sí —contestó, recostándose en el sofá para dar un poco de reposo a su agotado cuerpo—. El señor Collins, el de la galería de arte, era un monstruo. Pude vencerlo con ayuda de Kristin, y te aseguro que no tengo heridas graves, mamá, de verdad. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Naomi pareció dudar entre darle un abrazo o una bofetada, y eligió lo primero. Estrujó a Will entre sus brazos de tal manera que hizo quejarse a sus pobres costillas. Pero el chico se aguantó, y correspondió el abrazo de su madre. Durante un fugaz momento, recordó aquellos momentos cuando tenía siete y ocho años, que sufría casi diariamente el acoso de unas horribles mujeres—serpiente, que nunca le atacaban, se limitaban a vigilarle constantemente hasta el punto de tener miedo de salir de su casa, y al volver lloraba en brazos de su madre. Y a sus quince años, volvió a sentir ganas de llorar y se mordió el labio para contenerse.

—Perdóname por preocuparte —murmuró el chico, intentando no quebrarse. Pocas veces se había sentido peor—. Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento...

Menos mal que no había nadie más en la casa, de otro modo habría visto una de las escenas más vergonzosas de la vida de Will. Porque, al final, terminó llorando en brazos de Naomi. Por suerte, el arrebato no le duró demasiado y, al terminar, se sintió mucho mejor.

—Creo que deberías dormir aquí en el salón, no estás para subir escaleras —observó Naomi—. Abramos el sofá—cama.

—Mamá, por favor, no estoy inválido —protestó Will mientras se ponía en pie. Podía sostenerse bien, sería capaz de llegar a su habitación—. Subiré y me acostaré, sólo necesito dormir.

En la cara de su madre se veía que estaba poco dispuesta a ceder, pero terminó aceptando, y Will subió despacio las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. Entró en su habitación, y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en la cama como un peso muerto. Allí se sentía cómodo y tenía la suficiente tranquilidad como para pensar en los sucesos de aquel día. Y mentiría si dijera que no le habían preocupado. Se avecinaba un nuevo problema, y por lo que había dicho Ticio, había más seres involucrados en su intento de asesinato. Había mencionado incluso a Asclepio, el hijo más famoso de Apolo, como el que había fabricado la droga que le había dado. ¿Uno de sus propios "hermanos" había contribuido a que le mataran?

—No sé ni por qué me sorprendo —murmuró, con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Qué hermanos no han intentado matarse unos a otros?

En aquella ocasión, el objetivo iba a ser él mismo, lo cual respaldaba con firmeza la teoría conspiranoica que había desarrollado tras la muerte de Michael Yew. Y, además, parecían haber pensado en matar a Nico di Angelo. Will se preguntó si se habían enterado de alguna manera de su... particular relación reciente con el hijo de Hades, y no iban a perder la oportunidad de atacar a todos sus seres queridos. Nada nuevo bajo el sol, pero lo cierto es que se sentía muy intranquilo. Tanto que no sería capaz de dormir tranquilo hasta haberse asegurado de que Nico se encontraba bien en aquel momento.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, abriendo el cajón y sacando una moneda de oro, pequeña y brillante. Con el dracma en la mano, fue al cuarto de baño y agarró la alcachofa de la ducha, abriéndola y sosteniéndola ante él de cara a la lámpara fluorescente del baño. El chico se concentró y vio un pequeño arcoiris aparecer entre el chorro de agua.

—Iris, diosa mensajera, acepta mi ofrenda —murmuró el muchacho, acercando el dracma al arcoiris. La moneda desapareció—. Muéstrame a Nico di Angelo.

El arcoiris resplandeció, y a través de la bruma que lo envolvía apareció una imagen: la cabaña 13 del Campamento Mestizo, y Nico sentado en su cama, mirando a la pared de enfrente con gesto pensativo. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo, pero no daba muestras de sentirse mal o herido. Will suspiró, aliviado.

—¿Nico? —preguntó. El hijo de Hades miró en su dirección y rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba, poniendo su cara al nivel de la de Will—. Parece que estás bien.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Para tu información, sí he estado durmiendo a las horas que me dijiste y llevando la dieta que me dejaste escrita—el chico puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿O acaso lo dudas?

Will no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No, no, simplemente te llamaba para saber cómo te encuentras, eso es todo. Me quedo tranquilo —dijo. Pero Nico lo miró con una ceja alzada, escéptico.

—Pues me da la impresión de que es a ti a quien le pasa algo —objetó el hijo de Hades—. Tienes mala cara, y nunca te la había visto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Has... sufrido algún ataque?

Mentir no le iba a servir de nada. Nico era muy hábil detectando mentiras ajenas. Y aunque no le dijera la verdad se iba a preocupar por él, así que lo mejor era que lo hiciera sabiendo lo que de verdad había ocurrido.

—Sí, me han atacado. ¡Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien! —exclamó Will, al ver que Nico abría la boca, visiblemente alterado—. Estoy en mi casa, te estoy mandando este mensaje usando la ducha de mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? He podido librarme del monstruo, todo está bien.

Nico se cruzó de brazos, taladrándole con su inquisitiva mirada. Después suspiró.

—Bueno, se te ve con energías para hablar conmigo, así que supongo que es verdad que estás bien —aceptó el chico—. ¿Cuándo vas a volver al campamento?

—En un par de días, tres como mucho —respondió Will. No se sentía tan tranquilo estando lejos de Long Island, si aquellos misteriosos compañeros de Ticio actuaban contra sus hermanos, quería estar allí—. ¿Cómo va todo por allí? Imagino que sigue la cosa en paz.

Nico miró durante un par de segundos al suelo antes de responder. El hijo de Apolo no lo interpretó como una buena señal.

—Estamos igual que antes de que te fueras, Will, pero el trauma de guerra no se cura tan fácil —respondió el chico, sin mirar directamente a los ojos del rubio—. Muchos de los más pequeños sufren de estrés postraumático y pasan muchas noches sin dormir, e incluso entre los mayores los hay que se encierran en sí mismos y ya apenas hablan con nadie. Tengo que confesar... que aún hago eso a veces. La amenaza exterior ya no está, pero la interior sigue muy presente aquí.

Will ya se imaginaba que pasaría algo así, desde que terminó la guerra hasta su regreso a casa se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a los semidioses que tenían problemas para dormir o para mantenerse tranquilos sin sufrir pesadillas o visiones fugaces de combates, gritos y sangre. Especialmente los niños. A él mismo le ocurría de vez en cuando y se veía obligado a tomar un somnífero para poder dormir sin pesadillas. Veía lo que habría ocurrido de no haber saboteado los onagros romanos junto a Nico, veía el Campamento Mestizo reducido a ruinas y un mar de cadáveres por todas partes por obra de Gea, y se despertaba bañado en sudor y con un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación que sólo se le pasaba cuando hablaba con Austin o Kayla mediante mensaje Iris. Sus hermanos estaban más o menos cubriendo su puesto en su ausencia, pero sabía que no podía demorarla más. Tenía que volver ya.

—Cambio de planes, mañana mismo iré para allá, me las arreglaré de alguna manera —decidió Will, a lo que Nico chasqueó la lengua.

—Te conozco y sabía que ibas a decir eso —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Iré a buscarte y viajaremos por las sombras, así ahorramos tiempo.

—Si me conoces, sabes que voy a decir que ni se te ocurra hacer eso —le advirtió Will—. Iré en avión y no hay más que hablar, Nico. No vas a hacer viajes por las sombras, porque son...

—Órdenes del doctor, ya lo sé —el hijo de Hades se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero como resulta que está justificado que haga viajes por las sombras, los voy a hacer. Órdenes del rey de los fantasmas, así que calladito, Solace.

Ahora fue el turno de Will de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar de exasperación. No iba a admitir que, muy muy en el fondo, se alegraba de poder llegar al Campamento Mestizo en apenas segundos, en lugar de tener que aguantar un largo viaje en avión. Pero había que mantener la imagen de doctor inflexible delante de su paciente.

—Que sepas que voy a tener una larga conversación contigo en cuanto lleguemos —le advirtió Will, y Nico hizo una mueca socarrona—. No, no te rías, que estoy hablando en serio.

—Ya, si se nota —sonrió el hijo de Hades—. Bien, pues como has visto, estoy perfectamente, así que mañana me paso por tu casa sobre las nueve y te traigo al Campamento. Buenas noches, Will.

Will sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Nico. Que descanses.

La imagen del moreno desapareció, y Will rápidamente cerró la ducha, la colocó en el soporte y salió del baño. Oyó ruidos en la habitación de su madre y la vio allí, quitándose los pendientes ante el espejo.

—Ah, por fin terminas —dijo Naomi Solace, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, pues estaba de espaldas a él—. Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a dejar libre el baño, hijo.

—Perdón, perdón —se apresuró a disculparse el chico—. Es que estaba hablando por mensaje Iris con... un amigo del campamento.

—Lo sé, te he oído. Con ese tal Nico, el hijo de Hades. Tu... amigo muy especial, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisilla pícara. A Will se le colorearon las mejillas.

—¡D-de eso nada! —exclamó el chico, avergonzado. Nunca le había hablado a su madre de su preferencia por la gente de su mismo sexo, pero creía que ella ya lo intuía. Al fin y al cabo, cada vez que Naomi le preguntaba por el campamento, terminaba hablando de Nico di Angelo y de los problemas que le daba para seguir sus recomendaciones. Se le soltaba mucho la lengua cuando pensaba en él. Para su madre habría sido muy fácil pillarle—. Yo sólo soy su médico y...

—Cariño, he tenido relaciones con un dios—le cortó su madre—. Te aseguro que no me va a parecer extraño que tú las tengas con otro chico, por muy opuesto que sea a ti. Mañana no se te ocurra hacerle esperar cuando llegue, así que te quiero levantado temprano, ¿estamos?

Una cosa en la que su madre era experta era en sacarle los colores a su hijo con sus comentarios mordaces e intencionados, y Will sintió que le podrían haber frito un huevo en la cabeza.

—S-sí, de acuerdo —susurró, mirando al suelo—. M-me iré a dormir enseguida, buenas noches...

Salió casi corriendo y regresó a su habitación, con el corazón a mil y bastante nervioso. Sabía a qué tipo de relaciones se refería su madre, y el mero hecho de imaginarse haciendo esas cosas con Nico le producía un cortocircuito mental. Mejor no pensar en eso e intentar dormir, desde luego.

Aunque ya sabía que no iba a poder.

Aún sentía leves molestias por todo el cuerpo, que se convertían en dolor cada vez que cambiaba de postura en la cama, y su mente estaba demasiado sobrecargada. Así que se quedó tumbado boca arriba, mirando al techo sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Temía que, durante la noche, tuviera lugar otro ataque de monstruo, aunque esperaba que el haber matado a Ticio hubiera intimidado lo suficiente a sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco.

Will, a diferencia de otros semidioses, no solía tener sueños inducidos. Había tratado en alguna ocasión a Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase por su recurrente problema de las pesadillas, que no eran sino visiones premonitorias o del presente, que les afectaban más de lo que dejaban ver. Will lo veía en sus miradas.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Will tuvo la primera pesadilla que recordaba haber experimentado en años. Y fue un sueño lúcido, pues desde el principio estuvo completamente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Se encontraba en las calles de una ciudad que jamás había visto, rodeado por edificios bajos y muy apretados, tanto que parecían querer aplastarle. A sus pies sólo había adoquines, y un sol de justicia brillaba en el cielo totalmente despejado. Un calor húmedo y pegajoso le rodeaba, haciéndole sentir sucio. Notaba además una extraña energía en el lugar, que le recordaba vagamente a la que irradiaban los semidioses al usar su poder, pero de una naturaleza distinta, desconocida.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntó el muchacho, viendo que aquella pequeña plaza no tenía salida. Los edificios tenían ventanas, pero estaban todas cerradas—. Algo me dice que no estoy en Austin.

_—Estássss _donde no_ deberíassss._

Una repentina voz siseante le hizo dar un salto del susto y volverse, para ver lo que parecía ser una mujer enfundada en un vestido de lino blanco, con un pronunciado escote y ajustado en el pecho, sin mangas, tan largo que le tapaba los pies. Sus brazos, bronceados, se encontraban apoyados en sus caderas, y su cara...

Will sintió un escalofrío de terror cuando vio la cara de la mujer. No tenía cabeza humana, sino de serpiente. Negra, escamosa, brillante y con dos ojillos que le miraban sin parpadear. Su lengua bífida asomaba de su boca para volverse a meter rápidamente. El chico retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro de uno de los edificios. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras notaba que le temblaban las piernas y empezaba a sudar frío.

_Serpiente._

Buscó desesperadamente una salida, pero la plaza estaba cerrada por los cuatro costados. Estaba atrapado con aquel monstruo. Pero la "mujer" no parecía tener intención de atacarle, se quedó de pie allí mirándole.

—Noto pánico en ti, como en _todassss lassss presassss _—silabeó la mujer, abriendo su boca reptiliana y mostrando unos largos colmillos que goteaban un líquido negruzco—. Pero _estássss _de _ssssuerte, _dentro de tu _ssssueño _no puedo matarte.

—E-entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? —preguntó Will, mientras trataba de recordar qué tipo de monstruo era el que tenía delante. Conocía a varios cuyos rasgos recordaban a las serpientes, como las lamias, las _dracaenae _y la gorgona Medusa,pero aquella mujer no parecía ser ninguna de las tres.

—_Casssstigarte_, pequeño _intrusssso _—fue la respuesta—. Ignoro de qué manera, pero _hassss _entrado en un territorio que no te pertenece. _Assssí _que, en nombre de la Gran _Sssserpiente_, _recibirássss _tu lección.

Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Inmediatamente, todas las ventanas de los edificios se abrieron de golpe, y Will empezó a oír un leve siseo que fue aumentando de volumen. Un siseo que reconoció inmediatamente.

_No. No, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso._

Por las ventanas empezaron a salir serpientes. Todas ellas negras, largas y amenazantes, descendían por las paredes como cataratas. Will se alejó del edificio y se quedó en el centro de la plaza, observando a los reptiles acercarse a él desde todas partes, siseando y mostrando su lengua. El chico sabía que debía intentar buscar alguna salida, pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente le respondían. Estaba paralizado por el miedo, se imaginó a aquellos bichos enrollándose en sus piernas, trepando por su cuerpo y clavándole los colmillos en cualquier trozo de piel que tuviera visible.

Will solía mantener su autocontrol la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando ocurría algo que le asustaba, intentaba mantener la mente fría y pensar. Pero en aquella ocasión, a pesar de saber que estaba soñando, fue incapaz de mantener la entereza.

—Alejaos, alejaos, por favor, no os acerquéis —murmuró una y otra vez, mientras se encogía en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras miraba frenéticamente en todas direcciones. Las serpientes ya estaban casi llegando a sus pies, y una de ellas abrió la boca con la intención de morderle—. Ayúdame, padre, por favor, ayúdame, por favor, por favor... ¡PADRE!

Gritó de pánico, y entonces se vio a sí mismo en su oscura habitación, sentado en la cama, jadeando y sudando copiosamente. El latido de su corazón era tan irregular como su respiración, y su visión era borrosa, ya que se le habían empañado los ojos. Temblando, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se encogía haciéndose un ovillo. Aún podía escuchar aquel horrible sonido silbante, aún podía ver aquellos cuerpos repugnantes y escamosos deslizarse por el suelo en dirección a él, dispuestas a enterrarle vivo en una tumba de serpientes.

Pero ahora estaba en su casa, en su cama, y el peligro había pasado. Sin embargo, aquella pesadilla había sido demasiado real, no era como un sueño normal, por lo que él sabía de ese tema. No era un oniromante como Clovis, así que sólo podía esperar a consultar con él sobre aquello cuando volviera al Campamento Mestizo.

Renunció a volver a dormirse. No sabía qué hora era, pero prefería quedarse el resto de la noche despierto a arriesgarse a soñar algo peor. Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y la abrió. El viento de la noche entró en su cuarto y le agitó el pelo. Will suspiró y se apoyó en el alféizar, observando la calle iluminada por farolas y las silenciosas casas. No vivir en el centro de la ciudad reducía mucho el ruido, y para el hijo de Apolo lo más apreciado era la tranquilidad.

—Será mejor que empiece a hacer la maleta —le dijo al aire, apartándose de la ventana y encendiendo la luz de su cuarto. Al estar la puerta cerrada no molestaría a su madre. De todas formas, tampoco tenía demasiadas cosas que poder llevarse. Metió un par de conjuntos de ropa y su maletín médico, del cual no se separaba ni un solo segundo, pues contenía sus repuestos de néctar, ambrosía, un surtido de vacunas y otras medicinas para mortales. Nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparado.

Al terminar, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, así que el chico decidió salir de su cuarto y, descalzo para no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras y salió al jardín. La brisa le envolvió el cuerpo y ayudó a quitarle el sudor provocado por la pesadilla, y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Parecía mentira que después de tener uno de los días más caóticos de su vida, pudiera estar tan tranquilo. Se sentó en el porche y se dedicó a mirar la luna y las estrellas en el cielo despejado.

Con perdón de su padre Apolo, cuando era más pequeño siempre le había parecido que la luna era mucho más bonita que el sol. Su tía Artemisa seguramente se habría sentido complacida de que un hijo de su hermano pensara así de ella.

—No debería divagar tanto —murmuró—. Concéntrate, Will, tienes cosas en las que pensar.

Pero sus cavilaciones quedaron interrumpidas por unas voces provenientes del otro lado de la pared del jardín de su casa. Eran voces de niños o adolescentes, y Will se preguntó qué estarían haciendo a esas horas en la calle, así que se acercó a la pared para tratar de escuchar mejor.

—Te dije que nos habíamos perdido, Jaxon —protestó una voz de niño pequeño—. Has tomado la salida equivocada y hemos acabado en Austin. Y sabes que el nomo está en Dallas.

—No me eches la culpa, Felix, te lo advierto —bufó una voz más grave, de chico mayor—. Todavía no sé moverme bien por la Duat. No sé a quién se le ocurrió mandarme contigo, que ni siquiera sabes abrir portales. Vamos a tener que ir a Dallas por el camino largo.

El pequeño resopló, enfadado, y Will parpadeó, confuso. ¿Qué acababa de oír? No había entendido aquello de la Duat y ni pajolera idea de lo que era un nomo. Las voces fueron apagándose a medida que los dos chicos caminaban por la calle, con sus pisadas volviéndose cada vez más distantes.

El hijo de Apolo no tenía la mente para más cosas extrañas. Echó una última mirada a la pared del jardín y se dio la vuelta, entrando en la sala de estar de su casa. Se quedaría en el sofá hasta que se hiciera de día. Y, a pesar de que no creyó que fuera posible, pronto volvió a quedarse dormido.


	3. Mansión oculta

Will despertó al notar que le tocaban el brazo. Seguramente su madre ya se habría levantado. Se desperezó y entreabrió los ojos, pero a quien vio no fue precisamente a Naomi Solace. Un chico moreno, de piel pálida, ojos de color carbón y una sonrisa divertida le observaba desde detrás del sofá. El hijo de Apolo abrió los ojos y, al intentar moverse, perdió el equilibro y se cayó del sofá, aterrizando en la alfombra del suelo.

—¡N-Nico! —exclamó Will, ruborizado, nervioso y tratando de esconder el hecho de que estaba en pijama—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cómo...?

—Son las nueve en punto de la mañana —respondió el hijo de Hades—. Y tal y como te dije, he venido a buscarte. Aunque lo cierto es que me esperaba que ya estuvieras listo... parece que se te han pegado las sábanas o, mejor dicho, los cojines del sofá.

Ahogó una risita, y Will sintió que le ardía la cabeza. Salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, se metió en su habitación y se vistió rápidamente con su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y sus habituales vaqueros. Agarró la maleta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, justo cuando su madre salía de la cocina. Nico estaba sentado en el sofá, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el tapizado del mueble.

—No pretenderéis iros sin desayunar antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naomi, mirando a ambos chicos. Nico le devolvió una mirada dubitativa.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Solace, pero no... —empezó a decir, pero Will le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—Nico, ¿has desayunado en el campamento? —le preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Pensaba hacerlo cuando volviéramos y... —respondió, pero Will chasqueó los labios.

—¿O sea que has hecho un viaje por las sombras sin desayunar? Entonces lo vamos a hacer aquí en mi casa —decidió—. Venga, vamos.

Naomi Solace puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en la cocina. Su hijo era demasiado maniático de la salud. Se compadeció de Nico por tener que aguantarle, y vio cómo el chico moreno le seguía de mala gana a la cocina. Por lo menos le daría un desayuno del que no se iba a olvidar jamás. Ella ya sabía lo que le gustaba a Nico di Angelo, porque era una de las cosas que Will le había contado.

Después de disfrutar de una taza de chocolate cremoso y unos minipasteles de manzana, Will decidió que había llegado la hora de irse. Seguía estando en contra de que Nico viajara otra vez por las sombras, y menos con él de acompañante, pero la cara del hijo de Hades dejaba claro que no pensaba ceder. La realidad era que Will tenía miedo de usar ese método de transporte, porque todo lo que tuviera que ver con la oscuridad le daba repelús. Y las descripciones que habían dado Nico y Percy acerca de su experiencia como viajeros de las sombras no eran precisamente atractivas.

Se despidieron de Naomi, tras varias recomendaciones de ésta acerca de que tuvieran cuidado. Que extendiera a Nico las advertencias hizo sentir al hijo de Hades, durante un segundo, como si perteneciera a la familia. Algo como lo que había sentido las veces que había estado en casa de Percy con Sally Jackson, quien le había tratado como a un hijo más. El chico apremió a Will para que se pusieran en marcha, y fue el primero en salir de la casa. Con una sonrisa, el hijo de Apolo le siguió, arrastrando su maleta.

—Bien, vamos allá. ¡Campamento Mestizo! —Nico alzó una mano y, en medio de jardín delantero, apareció un vórtice oscuro. Will le agarró fuertemente del brazo y ambos entraron juntos, siendo tragados por las sombras.

Will sintió que se ahogaba, tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si estuviera en un túnel de viento, como si fuese a venir un huracán a miles de kilómetros por hora y llevárselo volando.

Y, de repente, volvió a hacerse la luz y los pies de Will tocaron tierra firme. El chico aspiró una bocanada de aire y se tambaleó un poco, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio en el suelo... ¿de asfalto?

Levantó la mirada y vio un edificio que parecía un almacén portuario, a todas luces abandonado y rodeado por una verja. Más allá se veían altísimos edificios que Will identificó como neoyorquinos, y dos enormes puentes colgantes, uno a cada lado del espacio donde se encontraba el almacén.

—Nico, me parece que nos hemos desviado un poco... —empezó a decir. Pero al no ver al hijo de Hades al lado suyo, lo buscó frenéticamente con la mirada. Y casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio que estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de un pequeño embarcadero de madera que había en el río—. ¡NICO!

Will voló hacia él y se agachó a su lado, dándole la vuelta. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Will le puso dos dedos en el cuello y comprobó que tenía pulso. Estaba inconsciente. El hijo de Apolo chasqueó los labios, disgustado.

—Luego me pregunta que por qué no le dejo viajar por las sombras -bufó con exasperación mientras se levantaba para ir a por el kit de médico de su maleta. Pero la maleta no estaba por ninguna parte. Will se quedó patidifuso—. ¡¿Pero cómo...?!

Lo más probable es que se hubiese extraviado durante el viaje. Y con la maleta se fue su ropa y su posesión más preciada: el kit de emergencia que contenía el néctar y la ambrosía para revitalizar a Nico. Sin ellos estaban jodidos. Tenía que buscar ayuda, y no podía ponerse en contacto con el Campamento Mestizo porque, en su prisa por vestirse, se le había olvidado guardarse algunos dracmas de oro. Tenía dólares en su cartera, pero Iris no aceptaba otra moneda que no fuera el dracma porque decía que había demasiadas monedas en el mundo y se hacía un lío con los tipos de cambio.

—Lo que pasa es que es una vaga redomada —rezongó Will, cargando a Nico como pudo y subiéndoselo a caballito-, y no le sale de las narices contar. Aguanta, Nico, te prometo que buscaré ayuda y llegaremos al Campamento Mestizo.

Era fácil decirlo, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca y todo lo que se oía era el ruido de los coches que atravesaban los puentes. Al otro lado del anchísimo río había más rascacielos, y los ojos de Will se posaron en el Empire State Building. Habían aparecido en la orilla equivocada. Estaban en Brooklyn. Y no sabía por qué, aquello le daba muy mala espina. Sentía como si de un momento a otro fueran a encontrarse con algo peligroso. No era como el típico presentimiento fatídico de cualquier semidiós, sino algo más fuerte e intenso. Pero su prioridad era sacar a Nico de allí.

Caminó hacia el almacén y encontró un hueco en la verja, una zona que había sido cortada, y entró en el recinto. Por lo menos, no lo dejaría al aire libre, expuesto a cualquier monstruo que pudiera aparecer. Las puertas del edificio estaban allí mismo, pero estaban cerradas con una gruesa cadena con candado bloqueando los picaportes. Al lado se encontraban las escaleras de emergencia, bajadas e ininterrumpidas hasta el tejado.

No había otra opción que subir. Por suerte, Nico no pesaba mucho y podía cargar con él sin problemas.

Lentamente, escalón a escalón, Will subió los cuatro tramos de escalera. Todas las puertas de emergencia que había entre tramo y tramo estaban también bloqueadas, así que enfiló directamente a la azotea. Y, cuando llegó allí, por poco perdió el equilibrio en el último escalón y se cayó escaleras abajo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En medio del tejado del almacén se levantaba una auténtica mansión de tres pisos, de ladrillo rojo y forma rectangular, con el tejado hecho de algo que parecían láminas de oro, pues refulgía al sol de la mañana. Ahí mismo estaba la puerta, a pocos pasos de las escaleras de emergencia, y a la derecha había una enorme piscina. A Will se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta, pues la mansión irradiaba una especie de magia extraña que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

—¡¿Pero de dónde...?! -exclamó el chico, petrificado. La primera vez que había visto el almacén no tenía nada en el tejado. Aquella casa había surgido de la nada, y eso normalmente significaba "trampa mortal para semidioses ingenuos". Will agarró a Nico aún más fuerte. Tenía que marcharse de allí, pero el hijo de Hades necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y si la casa era el hogar de algún dios menor que podía ayudarle? Había muchas deidades que tenían retiros privados aquí y allá.

Con muchísima cautela se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, el agua de la piscina se agitó y, con un rugido, un inmenso cocodrilo blanco salió dando un salto, con su enorme boca abierta lista para devorar a los dos semidioses.

Will no tuvo tiempo más que de dar un chillido antes de que el monstruo llegara hasta él, y lo último que vio antes de ser engullido por la bestia fueron sus enormes dientes. Pero de repente...

—¡QUIETO, FILIPO!

El enorme cocodrilo se detuvo a menos de dos milímetros del cuerpo de Will, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el momento en que aquella boca le partiera por la mitad. La bestia emitió un gañido y retrocedió lentamente hacia la piscina, mientras un niño pequeño, de pelo rubio desordenado y ojos azules salía corriendo a través de las puertas de la mansión, ahora abiertas de par en par.

Will se quedó mirando al niño, quien tras asegurarse de que el cocodrilo se había metido en la piscina, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Vestía una camiseta azul y pantalones cortos negros, y una bufanda también azul con bordes blancos anudada al cuello.

—Perdonad a Filipo, se toma su labor de vigilante muy en serio —dijo, mirando tanto a Will como al inconsciente Nico con curiosidad—. ¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?

El crío no parecía ser un dios menor. No desprendía esa energía tan característica de las divinidades, ni tampoco daba la misma sensación que los semidioses. Tenía poder dentro de él, Will podía notarlo, pero era de una naturaleza desconocida.

—Pues... —dudó si responder. No tenía claro dónde se podía estar metiendo. Pero lo hacía por Nico—. Mi amigo se ha desmayado y... querría saber si podrías ayudarle, porque además nos hemos extraviado, de modo que...

El hijo de Apolo se esforzó en explicarlo de manera que no revelase ningún dato importante, pero el niño pareció estar conforme con la explicación. Sonrió y asintió.

—¡Claro que sí! La Casa de la Vida siempre auxiliará a quien lo necesite, ¡entra! —invitó, haciendo un gesto con las manos hacia la puerta abierta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarlo?

—No, me las puedo arreglar —respondió Will. ¿Qué narices era la Casa de la Vida? Jamás había oído hablar de una organización llamada así. ¿Sería alguna ONG o algo por el estilo? De todos modos, el chaval no parecía tener segundas intenciones. Decidió hacerle caso y, con Nico a cuestas, entró en la mansión. Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda.

—¡Bienvenido a la _Brooklyn House! _—exclamó el niño—. ¿Qué te parece?

_Impresionante, _fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza a Will. Se encontraba en una habitación inmensa, que abarcaba los tres pisos de altura de la mansión. Tenía un suelo de baldosas y una alfombra muy larga que empezaba en la entrada y acababa en unas dobles puertas doradas situadas al fondo de la habitación, bloqueadas por una cadena y un candado. Rodeando a aquellas puertas había dos escaleras opuestas que se unían en el piso superior. A lo largo de toda la sala había columnas de mármol blanco, en solitario o en parejas, y justo a la mitad, a la izquierda de la alfombra, una estatua humanoide de color negro que representaba a un... ¿pájaro con cuerpo de hombre? Tenía cuello largo y un pico curvado de color negro, y llevaba puesta una extraña falda con adornos dorados. En las manos sostenía un pincel y un papiro en el que parecía escribir. El pedestal que sostenía a la estatua tenía un grabado de una cruz dorada coronada con una figura ovalada, encerrada en un rectángulo. Opuesta a la estatua, empotrada en la pared, había una chimenea apagada, con dos butacas y un sofá delante, y una pantalla panorámica de televisión encima. En el respaldo de uno de los sofás había un gato esbelto y delgado, cuyo pelaje se parecía al de los leopardos, dormido. Y rodeando la habitación, en la segunda y tercera planta, dos galerías de puertas, con seis o siete en cada una.

—Me parece... enorme -respondió Will—. ¿Vives tú solo aquí? Sin contar al cocodrilo y a ese gato de ahí...

—¿Solo? ¡Qué va! —respondió el chico, llegando hasta las escaleras—. ¡Somos un montón! Lo que pasa es que los demás ahora mismo están ausentes, pero seguro que vuelven enseguida. Alguien tenía que quedarse vigilando la casa y yo me ofrecí. Así que vamos a ver si puedo hacer algo con tu amigo. No soy Jaz, pero...

En la segunda planta, en lugar de dirigirse a las galerías entró por una puerta acristalada que había allí mismo. Al otro lado había una cancha de baloncesto de tamaño real, con otras dos estatuas con algo parecido a aros en la cabeza, haciendo las veces de canastas.

—¿A dónde me estás llevando? —preguntó Will, extrañado. El niño, que iba por la mitad de la cancha, se volvió hacia él.

—Pues a la enfermería, que está al otro lado, dónde va a ser. Allí le podremos atender —respondió. Will chasqueó la lengua y siguió al muchacho, saliendo del recinto deportivo y entrando en la enfermería. Comparada a la cancha, era bastante pequeña, había seis camillas, tres a un lado y tres al otro, y al lado de cada una un armario/estantería llena de frascos y botellas, algunos llenos y otros vacíos.

—Ponle aquí —le indicó el niño a Will, quien colocó a Nico boca arriba en una de las camillas. Volvió a tomarle el pulso, allí seguía—. Voy a ver si encuentro una poción de curación...

—¿Poción de curación? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Will—. Lo que necesita es néctar y ambrosía. Yo llevaba de ambos, pero los perdí y no he podido administrárselos...

Ahora fue el turno del niño de extrañarse.

—¿Néctar? ¿Ambrosía? No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas —negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en el armario más próximo. Will lo miraba alternativamente a él y a Nico, y tuvo la sensación de que ya había oído su voz antes—. Ajá, aquí está.

El hijo de Apolo cayó en la cuenta: era la misma voz que había escuchado de madrugada, al otro lado del seto de su jardín. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Felix. Lo miró con suspicacia. Era un niño no mucho mayor que sus hermanos más jóvenes, y le costaba creer que apenas cinco horas antes estuviera tan lejos de Nueva York. ¿Cómo podría haber llegado tan rápido? Tenía que averiguarlo sin ponerlo a la defensiva.

—Ábrele la boca, por favor -le pidió a Will—. Lo mejor es hacérsela tragar enterita.

Will presionó las mandíbulas de Nico y, cuando este abrió la boca, se la sostuvo con dos dedos. Miró el frasquito de la poción y el líquido color rojo oscuro con desconfianza.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que lleva ese mejunje? —preguntó—. Porque ese color me recuerda mucho al de la sangre.

El niño soltó una carcajada mientras acercaba el frasco a la boca de Nico.

—Suerte tienes de que Jaz no esté aquí, te habría roto el frasco en la cabeza por llamar "mejunje" a su poción— le quitó el tapón a la botellita y la volcó. La poción no era líquida, más bien era un grumo parecido a la gelatina y que, una vez fuera del frasco, despedía un intenso olor dulzón. Will le cerró la boca a Nico—. Vale, no debería tardar mucho en hacerle efecto.

—Ya. ¿Qué tipo de poción es? —inquirió el hijo de Apolo. No terminaba de fiarse de ese potingue.

—La roja es de reanimación, me parece-respondió el chico. La usamos cuando hay algún desmayo. No te preocupes tanto, te garantizo que funciona. De un momento a otro...

El sonido de unas voces lejanas le distrajo, y Will miró hacia la puerta. Quizá aquellos "demás" a los que se había referido el niño ya habían regresado. Y su reacción se lo confirmó, pues sonrió y se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Genial, ya están aquí! —exclamó—. Quédate aquí con tu amigo que yo voy a contarle todo al jefe, y ya se lo explicas todo a él, ¿de acuerdo?

—No pensaba moverme de aquí —le aseguró Will, preocupado por quién podría ser ese jefe. Quizá estuviera a punto de conocer al dios que se había imaginado antes y que vivía allí con una cuadrilla de muchachos, a juzgar por el timbre de las voces que se oían—. Pero ¿seguro que le va a parecer bien que nos hayamos metido aquí? ¿Y que nos hayas dejado entrar?

—Tranqui, que Carter es muy majo y seguro que lo entiende, no te preocupes —le aseguró, abandonando la enfermería y cerrando la puerta. Will se quedó allí, preocupado por Nico y por quién sería ese tal Carter. El nombre le recordaba a sargento de películas de guerra y se imaginó que sería un hombretón rudo que les echaría de allí inmediatamente.

Pero en ese momento Nico emitió un gruñido ronco y empezó a moverse en la camilla. Will lo miró, y el hijo de Hades abrió los ojos. Tenía la mirada desenfocada.

—¿Will? —preguntó—. ¿Me has traído a la enfermería?

—Estamos en una enfermería, pero no en la que tú piensas —respondió el rubio—. Esto no es el Campamento Mestizo. Estamos en Brooklyn.

Nico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Parecía desconcertado.

—¿Brooklyn? Entonces no nos hemos desviado mucho —dijo, pensativo—. Pensaba... confiaba en poder aguantar hasta el Campamento Mestizo, pero se ve que todavía no tengo el poder suficiente como para...

—Si haces dos viajes por las sombras, uno de ellos acompañado, lo normal es que acabes como has acabado, Nico. ¿Por qué te crees que te había dicho que ni se te ocurriera? —Will puso los ojos en blanco—. Ojalá llegue pronto el día en que me hagas caso...

—Decimonovena vez que he oído eso desde que te conozco —bufó Nico, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo. Will le respondió con otro bufido.

—No habría habido decimonovena si me hubieras escuchado las dieciocho anteriores, ¿no crees?

—Con la primera bastaba y sobraba, gracias —Nico lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando te pones en plan Doctor Agobio lo primero que me sale es ignorarte.

—Y cuando tú te pones en plan Paciente Pasota lo primero que me sale es inyectarte un somnífero para ver si así consigo que te quedes quieto —contestó Will, empezando a calentarse. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de discusión con Nico, su paciente más problemático. Y después de esas discusiones acababa frustrado y sintiendo que no conseguía cumplir bien su labor como médico responsable del Campamento Mestizo. Por lo general Nico le gritaba a la cara que era un obseso enfermizo del trabajo y se marchaba de allí.

—Cállate un momento -ordenó el hijo de Hades, levantando una mano. Will iba a protestar, airado, pero Nico le chistó—. Se acercan pasos.

Will se calló inmediatamente, y escuchó las pisadas rápidas de dos personas que se dirigían hacia allí, atravesando la cancha de baloncesto. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y entró un adolescente de piel morena, pelo oscuro y rizado y ojos castaños. Llevaba camiseta y pantalones de lino de color crema, y sandalias. En una mano llevaba lo que parecía ser una espada, aunque se curvaba hacia la mitad del filo y terminaba en una punta afilada. En la otra mano sujetaba un bumerán blanco. Detrás de él entró el niño rubio, llevando otro bumerán.

—Mi compañero me ha dicho que habéis venido solicitando auxilio médico —habló el adolescente moreno, sin quitar los ojos de encima a los dos semidioses—. ¿Quiénes sois y de donde venís?

Hablaba con voz autoritaria y al mismo tiempo no muy tonante, sin levantar mucho la voz. Su energía interna era mucho más intensa que la de Felix, sin duda este era el tal Carter. Nico le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Will, y el rubio respondió:

—Me llamo Will y éste es Nico. Habíamos sufrido un pequeño... accidente y necesitábamos ayuda.

—Y vosotros ¿quiénes sois y qué sitio es éste? —preguntó Nico, con la misma cara de desconfianza que el chico de piel morena.

—Yo me llamo Felix, encantado de conoceros —respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa, aunque sin soltar el bumerán. El otro chico le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reproche y después suspiró.

—Carter —dijo, escuetamente. A Will le sorprendió que fuese un chaval normal y corriente. Parecía incluso de su misma edad—. ¿Puedo saber a qué nomo pertenecéis? ¿O vais por vuestra cuenta?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo las caras confusas de ambos semidioses.

—Nunca he visto ningún gnomo —respondió Will, negando con la cabeza. Nico lo imitó.

Felix se echó a reír mientras Carter chasqueaba los labios y bufaba de frustración. Aunque pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, porque a partir de ese momento los miró con una mezcla de interés y suspicacia.

—Hum... no sois los primeros que contestáis de esa manera a mi pregunta —comentó, pensativo, como si estuvierais recordando—. Algo me dice que no sois... ¡un momento!

El chico se fijó en la camiseta naranja que llevaba Will y abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—No es la primera vez que ves esa camiseta —afirmó Nico—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —respondió Carter, con un tono de voz bastante más amigable—. Vosotros debéis pertenecer al mismo bando que Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, ¿verdad? Sois semidioses griegos.

Ahora fue el turno de Will y Nico de sorprenderse. Se miraron, incrédulos ante lo que acababan de oír. Y también alarmados, porque sabían que los monstruos conocían bien a los semidioses más famosos. Aunque aquel muchacho no parecía ser un monstruo, nadie lo parecía hasta que se revelaba y te mataba. El episodio con Ticio estaba demasiado vivo en la mente del hijo de Apolo como para bajar la guardia.

—¿Por qué sabes eso? ¡Responde! O mejor, revela tu auténtica forma, monstruo —le gritó Will, mientras Nico desenfundaba su espada en actitud hostil. Felix dio un paso adelante, con el bumerán en alto, pero Carter le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Después miró a los dos semidioses y bajó la espada curva en ademán pacífico.

—Tranquilizaos, por favor —les pidió. Sonreía, y era una expresión genuina—. No soy un monstruo y tampoco vuestro enemigo. Debo reconocer que me ha hecho gracia vuestra reacción, porque ha sido exactamente la misma que tuvo Percy cuando le conocí. Tanto con el chiste del gnomo, como al acusarme de ser un monstruo.

Felix parecía tan confundido como Will y Nico. Y fue el hijo de Hades quien habló:

—¿Has... has conocido a Percy? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué...?

Carter sonrió, satisfecho al ver que se confirmaban sus suposiciones.

—Imagino que no os ha hablado de mí... ni yo a vosotros de él, Felix —le dijo al niño, que tenía cara de estar esperando respuestas—. Pero esta enfermería no es lugar para historias largas. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Le hizo un gesto interrogante a Nico, quien por toda respuesta se bajó de un salto de la camilla. Carter asintió.

—De acuerdo pues, venid conmigo —les pidió mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería—. Hablaremos en un lugar más apropiado.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Felix salió inmediatamente tras él:

—¡Carter, no me dejes en ascuas! ¡Yo también lo quiero saber! ¡Necesito respuestas!

Los semidioses se miraron y, sin hablar, se hicieron la misma pregunta silenciosa.

_¿Podemos confiar en ellos?_

Decidieron hacerlo. Aunque, mientras seguían a Carter y Felix fuera de la enfermería, Nico no soltó en ningún momento su espada, ni la envainó. Era la única arma con la que contaban.

Atravesaron la cancha, algo más despacio porque Nico pareció alucinar con las enormes estatuas colocadas como aros de baloncesto y lo grandísimo que era el recinto deportivo. Will no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción que tendría Nico al llegar al salón principal.

El salón principal ya no estaba tan vacío, había cuatro adolescentes en las butacas y el sofá viendo la tele, y nada más bajar ellos las escaleras se volvieron a mirarles. Uno tenía el pelo de color entre rubio y castaño, peinado hacia atrás, con gafas de montura rectangular y ojos azules, la chica que estaba a su lado tenía una melena oscura que le tapaba un ojo, otro de los chicos era negro, sin pelo y robusto, y la cuarta era otra chica, rubia y con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. Los cuatro los miraron con curiosidad, y cuando la mirada de Nico se cruzó con la del negro, el hijo de Hades notó un poder al mismo tiempo extraño y familiar viniendo de él, durante apenas un segundo. Se quedaron mirándose de reojo hasta que entraron por una puerta lateral, que daba a un pequeño estudio.

—Felix, ve con los demás -le pidió Carter, y el chico infló las mejillas.

—Pero yo quiero saber quiénes son —protestó, y Carter soltó una pequeña risita.

—Habrá tiempo para eso, venga —le apremió. Felix dio un bufido y se marchó. Después el moreno cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Will y Nico.

—¿Por qué tanto secretismo? —preguntó Will—. Pensaba que erais compañeros.

—Lo somos —respondió Carter—. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden decir, ni siquiera a tus compañeros. Cuando Percy y yo nos conocimos... bueno, acordamos que no le contaríamos a nadie sobre el tema.

—Pues es un poco tarde para eso, me parece —opinó Nico—. Tú ya sabes lo que somos, así que ahora te toca a ti soltar prenda.

Carter asintió, aunque parecía reticente a explicar gran cosa.

—Nosotros somos magos, magos egipcios, dicho así por encima. Si os habéis fijado en la estatua que hay en el salón principal, es la del dios Dyehuty, aunque los griegos lo llamáis Tot —explicó.

—Entonces, también existen los dioses egipcios —dijo Will—. ¿Y están en Brooklyn? A dos pasos de nosotros.

—No, los dioses egipcios van por libre y cada uno está en un sitio distinto. En Brooklyn sólo estamos nosotros —aclaró Carter—. Esto va a ser un poco complicado de contar...

Nico y Will cruzaron la enésima mirada. Magos egipcios al otro lado del río Este, casi en las mismas narices de los dioses. Y Brooklyn además estaba en Long Island, así que tenían el Campamento Mestizo prácticamente a tiro.

—Entonces... los que vivís en esta casa... ¿sois semidioses egipcios? —preguntó Nico. Carter negó con la cabeza.

—No, los dioses egipcios no tienen hijos mortales. Nosotros simplemente somos magos, pertenecemos a la Casa de la Vida. Una de las sucursales que tiene por todo el mundo, por así decirlo —explicó Carter. Quedaba claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. No somos hijos de dioses, simplemente usamos su poder para combatir. Los dioses egipcios son bastante distintos de los que vosotros conocéis. Sin embargo, normalmente no dan demasiados problemas. Y hablando de problemas... ¿cómo es que estáis aquí? Se suponía que la casa es invisible para cualquiera que no sea egipcio.

Will se sorprendió. Él no recordaba haber hecho nada más que subir las escaleras con Nico, y ahí estaba la casa en el tejado, había aparecido de la nada.

—Nico y yo nos habíamos... extraviado, por decirlo así, y acabamos al lado del almacén abandonado de aquí abajo, subí las escaleras con él a cuestas y al llegar arriba, apareció de repente la mansión. Eso es todo —explicó. Carter apretó los labios.

—Quizá los griegos sois lo suficientemente cercanos a nosotros como para que podáis verlo todo también —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los semidioses—. Por eso Percy pudo ver al _petesucos _y pudo albergar a Nejbet y...

—A mí lo que me interesa —interrumpió Nico, guardándose la espada de nuevo en la vaina—. Es el hecho de que conoces a Percy y a Annabeth y qué fue lo que pasó. Porque no me ha contado nada, ese maldito...

Rechinó los dientes, crispado. No le gustaba quedarse al margen de nuevos descubrimientos. Y menos si el protagonista era Percy haciendo el loco, como era costumbre. La última vez que le había visto estaba entero, así que no debía haber sido algo demasiado peligroso, pero aún así...

—Nico, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya —le llamó la atención Will. Nico le dirigió una mirada furibunda. El hijo de Hades parecía que se había olvidado del Campamento Mestizo, Aunque el hijo de Apolo tenía que reconocer que también se moría de curiosidad por saber qué aventuras había corrido Percy con un mago egipcio y quería saber por qué no les había hablado nunca de nada. Pero ahora ellos también estaban al corriente, y en cuanto vieran al hijo de Poseidón en el campamento no le iban a dejar en paz hasta que lo admitiera-. Aunque no le haría ascos a que Carter nos contase...

El moreno se rió. Se les veía el plumero a kilómetros.

—Ya que sois conocidos de Percy, no habrá problema en contároslo... supongo —accedió Carter—. Aunque el secreto sea menos secreto, os pido que no se lo digáis a nadie. Por experiencia he aprendido que mezclar griegos con egipcios trae más cosas buenas que malas. Venid, nos reuniremos con los demás y lo contaré todo. 


	4. Veneno mortal

Lo primero que hizo Carter al volver al salón fue reunir a los cinco jóvenes que había en él. Se colocaron a su lado, ligeramente por detrás de él, y observaron a los semidioses con curiosidad, y en el caso de Felix, con expectación.

—Will, Nico, estos son algunos de mis compañeros. Os presento a Walt —señaló al chico negro, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin dejar de observar inquisitivamente al hijo de Hades—, Julian —el chico rubio de las gafas sonrió y movió la mano derecha—, Alyssa —la muchacha de la melena negra también sonrió—, Jaz —la rubia de la trenza alzó una mano y saludó efusivamente. Will le vio cierto parecido a Annabeth Chase— y por último Felix, al que ya conocéis. Los demás están en sus habitaciones, les conoceréis cuando bajen.

—Encantada de conoceros —saludó Jaz—. ¿Habéis venido a uniros a nosotros?

—Estaría muy bien —intervino Julian—. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que vimos caras nuevas por aquí, y Will y Nico parecen majos, me dan buena vibra.

El hijo de Apolo se sorprendió de que alguien le llamase "majo", pero sobre todo de que alguien pensara a primera vista que Nico daba buena vibra. No era tan terrorífico como antes pero todavía le quedaba algo de atmósfera fantasmal. Le miró, tenía los ojos clavados en Julian como si no creyera el calificativo que le había dado.

—No, por desgracia no son iniciados —respondió Carter, quitándoles las ilusiones—. Pero serán nuestros invitados durante un rato. Después... seguirán su camino.

—¡Son semidioses griegos! —exclamó Felix, exultante—. ¡Y no tengo ni idea de lo que es eso, pero suena genial!

Will y Nico se convirtieron en el centro de atención absoluto. Incluso el gato se desperezó y se quedó en uno de los brazos del sofá, observándoles atentamente y con el lomo levemente arqueado como si estuviera pensando en lanzarse sobre ellos.

Antes de responder a Felix, Will vio en los ojos de Nico un destello de desconfianza. Sólo diría lo estrictamente necesario, igual que había hecho Carter.

—Ser semidioses significa que somos hijos de un dios y un mortal, aunque preferimos que nos llamen mestizos, es un término algo más neutral y los mortales no sospecharán al oírlo.

Carter frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido a Nico. Parecía que el chico iba a hablar, pero entonces se oyeron pasos y varios chicos hicieron acto de presencia, bajando las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. La primera era una muchacha rubia con mechas violetas en el pelo. Al ver a los dos semidioses, abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de reconocimiento.

—¡Anda! ¿Vosotros no seréis...?—exclamó, mientras se acercaba a Will y Nico rápidamente. Sus acompañantes eran un muchacho pelirrojo de pelo largo y tres chicas, una castaña y dos morenas, la primera bajita y las segundas bastante más altas. Debían ser hermanas gemelas,ya que eran prácticamente iguales. Piel muy bronceada, pelo negro y largo, ni gordas ni delgadas, expresiones serias y neutrales. Idénticas salvo por el hecho de que una tenía los ojos azules y la otra rojos. Debía llevar lentillas.

—Eh... ¿nos conocemos? —le preguntó el hijo de Apolo, confuso. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero me imagino que seréis griegos —miró a la camiseta de Will, y luego a las caras de los dos muchachos—. Por las descripciones que me dio Annabeth debéis de ser Will Solace y Nico di Angelo, ¿no? Yo soy Sadie Kane, y os adelanto que soy mucho más interesante que el soso de mi hermano cuando se trata de entablar una conversación.

Señaló al chico y las tres chicas que la acompañaban.

—Veo que ya habéis conocido a unos cuantos así que os presento al esto. Él es Sean.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Iba vestido de manera bastante formal, con un suéter verde y una camisa con corbata debajo, y pantalones color caqui con zapatos ocres. Parecía un estudiante de colegio privado.

—Ella es Donna Noble —continuó Sadie, haciéndole un gesto a la castaña, quien saludó con un tímido ademán con la mano. Llevaba su larga melena recogida en una coleta y una especie de uniforme negro de cuerpo entero, de nylon o algún otro tejido flexible, y botas negras. Las dos chicas morenas también llevaban ese atuendo—. Y estas dos son las hermanas Rosa y Débora Meltrozo, que...

Felix estalló en carcajadas y casi se cayó del brazo de la butaca en el que se había sentado. Las gemelas miraron a Sadie con odio contenido y pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras los semidioses se quedaban sin entender nada. Carter se pasó la mano por la cara, y los demás magos egipcios trataban de aguantar la risa.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —preguntó Nico, mosqueado.

—Que Sadie no pierde ocasión de hacer chistes sin gracia —dijo una de las hermanas con cara de hastío. Tenía un timbre musical muy curioso—. Nuestro apellido real es Santaella.

Will ya había tenido suficiente de parecer un estúpido, así que decidió volver al hilo.

—Bien, es un placer, mmm... Carter, me imagino que ya estamos todos, así que... ¿podrías empezar con la historia? —preguntó. El adolescente moreno asintió.

—Conocí a Percy hará unos dos meses. Luchamos contra un _petesucos, _un cocodrilo gigante —comenzó a hablar el joven Kane—. En aquel momento ninguno conocíamos la existencia del otro, es decir, ni él conocía a los magos egipcios ni yo conocía a los semidioses griegos. Y aunque me salvó de una desagradable experiencia, era mejor para ambos que no supiéramos nada del otro, solo el nombre. Aunque si de mí hubiera dependido, ni eso le habría dicho.

Carter hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió:

—Sin embargo, un mes después, Sadie aquí presente y Annabeth se encontraron. Y, al contrario que Percy y yo, se volvieron amigas del alma y se pusieron al corriente de prácticamente todo. Eso lo volvió todo mucho más complicado, porque un secreto entre cuatro ya no es un secreto, y ahora entre diez, mucho menos.

El chico, cariacontecido, se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando. Parecía estar cansado, y Nico se preguntó qué había estado haciendo con sus iniciados. Se preguntó si también tenían que pasarse la vida matando monstruos que les acechaban.

—Annabeth y yo —tomó la palabra Sadie sustituyendo a su hermano— luchamos contra Serapis y logramos derrotarle junto a su espeluznante torre oscura. Él decía que quería construir un nuevo faro o algo así. El caso es que juntas conseguimos darle lo suyo.

—¿Serapis? Me suena, es un dios griego que además era egipcio o algo así. ¿Era él quien intentaba unir los mundos?—preguntó Will.

—Sí, pero no sólo eso. Quería matar a todos los dioses, egipcios y griegos, para convertirse en el soberano único del mundo —explicó la chica, y Nico hizo un ruidito con la boca de «dime algo que no haya visto ya»—. Pero Serapis no era más que una marioneta. Un mago egipcio llamado Setne quería experimentar con los dos mundos y descubrir cómo hacerse un dios. Invocó a Serapis y lo dejó a su aire, para comprobar hasta dónde llegaba su poder y el nuestro. Todo aquello fue simplemente una prueba.

Will y Nico se miraron, preocupados, mientras los demás magos egipcios miraban a su líder con el ceño fruncido. Sin excepción, sus expresiones eran tensas y asustadas.

—¿Y... y si lo descubristeis, por qué no nos avisasteis? ¡Habríamos luchado contra Serapis, Setne o quien fuera! —preguntó Julian, tragando saliva—. Una amenaza de semejante calibre es... es... ¡Carter, no nos dijiste ni una sola palabra!

—¡No lo hicimos porque era demasiado peligroso, Julian! —se defendió Carter. Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se mostró comprensivo. Tan sólo Sadie parecía incómoda y miraba hacia otro lado. Ella también había hecho mutis por el foro y se lo había guardado todo—. ¡El poder combinado de los semidioses griegos y la magia egipcia pudo acabar con Serapis y con Setne! ¿Os imagináis lo que podría hacer cualquier otro, sea dios o semidiós o mago o lo que sea, si consigue controlar ambas magias?

—No me puedo imaginar nada más terrible que Apep tragándose el sol —intervino Jaz—. Lo siento, Carter, pero no te lo compro. Se supone que nuestra labor es proteger el mundo de las amenazas, y en esa ocasión no pudimos hacerlo. Porque ni tú ni Sadie nos dijisteis nada.

Nico frunció el ceño y Will empezó a sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar. Su presencia allí estaba empezando a dar problemas a Carter, y supo que era el momento idóneo para salir de allí y regresar al Campamento Mestizo.

—Muchas gracias por habernos dejado entrar y por haber ayudado a Nico —dijo el hijo de Apolo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Felix. El niño le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba—. Ojalá volvamos a vernos.

—Lo mismo digo —lo secundó Nico—. Pero ahora démonos prisa, que tengo que mandarle unos cuantos esqueletos a Percy por haberse callado todo esto.

Will se rió y Carter apenas pudo aguantar una sonrisa. El joven Kane se despidió con un gesto de la mano, pero mientras los dos semidioses abandonaban la mansión, pensaron un momento en la bronca que le iba a caer a Carter. Y se sintieron un poquito culpables. Pero no salieron solos.

—Quietos parados ahí —dijo Sadie, poniéndole una mano a Will en el hombro. El chico se giró para mirarla, confuso—. Yo también voy a ese campamento vuestro.

Nico, incrédulo, fue a responder que no era posible, pero Carter se le adelantó. Le clavó a su hermana una mirada de advertencia.

—Sadie, sabes que eso no puede ser...

La chica esperaba esa respuesta, porque le devolvió a su hermano una mirada cargada de frustración.

—Pero Percy y Annabeth enterándose de todo lo referente a la magia egipcia sí que puede ser, y ahora Will y Nico entrando en nuestra mansión y descubriendo su existencia también puede ser, en cambio yo yendo al Campamento Mestizo ese no, ¿verdad? Pues lo siento, querido hermano, pero no puedo entender que tú no tengas la más mínima curiosidad por ir a verlo y enterarte de todo —le espetó, para luego mirar a los dos semidioses como retándoles a que le llevaran la contraria. Will y Nico no supieron qué hacer. La mirada de Sadie Kane era idéntica a la de Annabeth cuando estaba en modo «tócame las narices y te mato». Carter se llevó ambas manos a la cara y suspiró.

—Muy bien, Sadie, haz lo que te apetezca —dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros—. A lo mejor así entiendes por qué pienso como pienso. Will, Nico, no es... culpa vuestra, pero os pido que no le habléis a nadie de nosotros, y que si es posible, no os acerquéis mucho a Brooklyn. Lo siento.

Y realmente lo sentía, parecía compungido y sobrepasado por el arrebato de su hermana, quien se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con un brillo de furia en los ojos. Pero no parecía dispuesta a coger la puerta y marcharse. Quizá hubiera rectificado.

—No te preocupes, Carter —le dijo el hijo de Apolo, con una mirada comprensiva—. No queremos darte más problemas de los que tienes. Gracias de nuevo.

El mago pareció aliviado con aquella respuesta. Miró a Sadie y dio un suspiro. Hizo ademán de darse la vuelta y regresar al interior de la mansión, pero se paró a medio camino.

—De nuevo, lo siento —les pidió—. Mi hermana todavía no termina de comprender...

—No sé si sabes que estoy aquí, hermanito —bufó Sadie, observándolo como si estuviera decidiendo qué parte de Carter quedaba mejor asada en el horno.

—Descuida —le dijo Nico—. Seguramente no querría repetir después de pasar un día con nosotros. Hasta más ver, Carter.

Ahí quedó la cosa. Nico y Will bajaron las escaleras exteriores del almacén mientras la puerta de la mansión se cerraba tras Carter.

—No me esperaba que hicieras esa broma, Nico —comentó Will, con una risita. El hijo de Hades se la devolvió.

—He dejado atrás mi fase oscura, ya te acostumbrarás, Solace —respondió—. Ahora vamos, que me muero por llegar al Campamento Mestizo.. Espero que todo el problema que tengamos hoy sea este.

«Lo dudo mucho»_,_ pensó Will. Él tenía otro problema que todavía no le había contado a Nico y que, sinceramente, no estaba seguro de querer contárselo. No quería que el hijo de Hades volviera a vivir con miedo. A lo mejor tendría que lidiar él solo con todo, al fin y al cabo el objetivo de ese Pavor Reptante, fuera lo que fuera, era él.

Tomaron un taxi que les dejó junto a la Colina Mestiza casi derrapando, Will y Nico descendieron de él, caminando hacia el árbol que se erguía imponente justo en la cima. El dragón Peleo dormitaba en su base, y los chicos pasaron de largo a la criatura y traspasaron la barrera mágica, respirando aliviados.

—Por fin llegamos —suspiró Will—. Voy a pasarme por la cabaña 8 y luego por la enfermería, y me gustaría revisarte en condiciones, Nico, así que...

El hijo de Hades negó con la cabeza, cortándole antes de que terminara la frase.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Solace. Me encuentro perfectamente —le aseguró, alejándose dos pasos de él—. Me iré a mi cabaña y descansaré un poco. Nos vemos luego.

Se marchó corriendo antes de que Will pudiese detenerle. El hijo de Apolo se mesó su rubia cabellera y se encogió de hombros. Bueno, al escurridizo Nico podría echarle el guante más tarde, ahora lo primero era comprobar cómo estaban sus hermanos. Mientras descendía hacia la zona de las cabañas, zona que estaba extrañamente concurrida de campistas, una voz femenina le llamó, en un tono desesperado.

—¡WILL!

Era su hermana Kayla. Estaba junto a Austin, y era la primera vez que Will veía al muchacho de pelo surcado tan pálido y asustado. Kayla parecía estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y el resto de los campistas de Apolo formaban un semicírculo ante la puerta abierta de la cabaña 7. Al oír a la chica gritar su nombre, todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Parecían haber visto un espectro, a juzgar por sus caras, y el resto de campistas de otras cabañas trataban de acercarse disimuladamente para ver si podían ver algo. Incluso Nico estaba allí.

—¡Abrid paso! —ordenó Will mientras se hacía camino entre el grupo de mestizos y llegaba a la parte delantera, donde pudo al fin reunirse con sus hermanos—. ¿Qué ocurre, Kayla? ¿Qué pasa en nuestra cabaña?

En lugar de Kayla, fue una chica mucho más joven, casi una niña, de pelo castaño muy oscuro y ojos marrones, la que respondió:

—Hay una serpiente en la cabaña, Will.

Trataba de sonar tranquila, pero tenía la misma cara de susto que sus otros hermanos. El chico pelirrojo que había a su lado estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, y eso que era mucho mayor que ella. Si Will no recordaba mal, se llamaban Leire y Jackson.

—Serpiente —repitió el joven Solace, en un susurro. La pesadilla que había tenido regresó a su mente, y entonces se asustó de verdad—. ¿ Quién la ha visto primero?

—Todos, Will —respondió Austin, tragando saliva—. Estábamos en la cabaña, acabábamos de llegar de desayunar y de repente apareció de la nada. Pudimos salir sin que mordiera a nadie.

—De acuerdo, voy a echar un vistazo —decidió—. Que nadie se acerque. Y que alguien vaya a llamar a Quirón, por favor.

Will se armó de valor y se acercó a la puerta de su cabaña, parándose en el umbral y echando un vistazo al interior. Y allí estaba.

Negra, larga, enroscada encima de la litera de su hermano Marcel, la más cercana a la entrada. Los ojos amarillos del reptil estaban fijos en Will, que sintió magia en el interior de la criatura. No era una serpiente normal que había entrado allí por casualidad.

—Will, puedo encargarme yo de ella —intervino Nico, con su espada desenvainada—. Aunque creía que las serpientes no podían entrar en vuestra cabaña.

Will notó un sudor frío por la espalda  
Cierto. El poder de Apolo protegía la cabaña de las serpientes así como el de Atenea protegía la suya de las arañas. Pero si ahora había una serpiente allí... ¿qué había pasado con Apolo?

—No, no entres —le dijo a Nico, cortándole el paso con el brazo. Las palabras de Ticio y la amenaza contra el hijo de Hades podían referirse a ese momento exacto. Si dejaba que Nico entrase en la cabaña, la serpiente podría matarlo—. Esperemos a que venga Quirón.

—No hace falta, yo lo haré —insistió Nico, extrañado ante la actitud de Will.

—A Percy le picó un escorpión del inframundo el primer año que estuvo aquí, y se ganó una herida venenosa que a punto estuvo de matarlo. A ti podría pasarte lo mismo —se empecinó el hijo de Apolo. Nico puso los ojos en blanco, señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta aún, yo no soy Percy. Déjate de estupideces y quítate de ahí, Solace —le ordenó, en tono seco.

—Nico, no...

El sonido de unos cascos de caballo le distrajeron de terminar la frase. Quirón había llegado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó el centauro, mirando alternativamente a todo el grupo. Kayla parecía haber recuperado un poco la compostura, así que señaló la puerta de la cabaña con una mano temblorosa y respondió:

—Serpiente... en nuestra cabaña. Ha aparecido de repente, no sabemos cómo. Se suponía que no podían...

Quirón frunció el ceño tanto que sus ojos casi desaparecieron bajo sus cejas. Les hizo un gesto a Nico y Will para que se apartaran y se colocó en el umbral, echando un vistazo al interior y observando al reptil negro. Era claramente venenoso, y el centauro tenía suficientes experiencias con venenos como para asegurarlo. Pero lo más inquietante no era eso, sino que la propia presencia de Apolo en la cabaña se había esfumado por completo. Podía confirmar que el dios estaba oficialmente desaparecido.

—Yo me ocuparé —dijo, enarbolando su arco y disparando una flecha certera a la serpiente, que se desintegró en una nube de polvo negro. Quirón recuperó la flecha—. Will, ven un momento conmigo. Los demás podéis volver a lo que estuvierais haciendo, y los hijos de Apolo podéis volver a vuestra cabaña, pero tened cuidado.

El grupo empezó a dispersarse. Will estaba algo preocupado sobre lo que fuese a decirle Quirón, pero por lo menos la serpiente ya no estaba y sus hermanos podían tranquilizarse. Le encargó a Austin que se ocupase hasta que volviera y se marchó, siguiendo a Quirón hacia la Casa Grande. Nico se lo quedó mirando un rato, como decidiendo si ir con él o no, pero al final se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña 13. Luego tendría una charla con Will.

En el porche de la casa corría un aire muy fresco, mientras que el interior de la casa era mucho más caluroso, así que Will y Quirón se quedaron allí. El hijo de Apolo, expectante, se quedó mirando al centauro.

—Will, ya no es seguro para vosotros permanecer en la cabaña . Creo que deberíais desalojarla, al menos de forma temporal —le dijo, sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Will, descolocado. Aunque a él se le había pasado fugazmente por la cabeza la idea de no permitir que ninguno de sus hermanos durmiera en su cabaña, por si aparecía otra serpiente, no se le ocurrió que Quirón pudiera estar pensando en lo mismo.

—Porque ya no cuenta con la bendición de Apolo. El poder de tu padre ya no se puede percibir allí y era eso lo que mantenía a la cabaña 7 a salvo de las serpientes. Por mal que suene, ese lugar ya no es seguro para vosotros.

El centauro hablaba en tono paternal y comprensivo, pero decía la verdad, y eso fue lo que hizo que Will se sintiera molesto.

—Sí, Quirón, pero ¿entonces qué hacemos? La cabaña 7 es nuestro hogar, ¿cuál va a ser la solución? —preguntó, empezando a alterarse—. ¿Dividirnos y pedir asilo en las otras cabañas?

El hijo de Apolo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que Quirón parecía meditar aquella posibilidad.

—Estoy seguro de que las demás cabañas os harían ese favor debido a las circunstancias... —empezó el centauro, pero Will no le dejó terminar.

—NO —se opuso rotundamente—. No pienso tolerar que el resto del campamento nos vea como unos pobrecitos mendigos sin techo, buscando caridad. Aunque tengamos que dormir en el bosque, a la intemperie, nos mantendremos juntos y...

Quirón le dirigió una mirada tan seria que Will se calló inmediatamente.

—Will, eso es lo que opinas tú. Pero ¿opinarán igual los niños más pequeños de tu cabaña? Antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas, háblalo con ellos —aconsejó Quirón. Will bajó la cabeza. El centauro tenía razón. Por mucho que él estuviera en contra, no podía imponer su decisión a los demás. Era un líder, no un jefe.

—De acuerdo, se lo comunicaré —aceptó el chico, resignado—. Aunque de todas formas... quizá lo de la serpiente sólo haya ocurrido esta vez. Es posible que no vuelva a pasar. O por lo menos, eso deseo...

El hijo de Apolo se despidió de Quirón y regresó a toda prisa a su cabaña. Sus hermanos ya estaban dentro, visiblemente más relajados, aunque Jackson estaba temblando. El chico pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo con pánico, como si esperaba que fueran a caerle más serpientes desde allí.

Will entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, para luego acercarse a Jackson. El pelirrojo lo miró e hizo el ademán de moverse, pero entonces comprobó que era Will y se relajó.

—Jackson, ya no hay serpientes —le aseguró el joven Solace—. Tranquilo, sólo estamos nosotros en la cabaña.

Jackson era, de entre todos los hijos de Apolo, el que más miedo tenía a las serpientes. Siendo más pequeño una de ellas le había mordido durante un picnic en el campo. El reptil no era venenoso, pero al tratarse de una serpiente, Jackson estuvo enfermo durante semanas, con fiebre y pesadillas recurrentes. Desde ese momento, su fobia no hizo más que acrecentarse. Incluso tuvo que solicitar no asistir a las clases de ciencia en el instituto cuando tenían que diseccionar serpientes.

—Está bien... —el chico se incorporó en su cama y sonrió, aún asustado—. ¿Me prometes... que estaremos a salvo aquí, Will?

—Sí, te lo prometo —respondió inmediatamente el chico, aunque las palabras de Quirón aún resonaban en su mente—. Os lo prometo a todos, de hecho. Esta noche podremos dormir aquí tranquilos. Ahora, ¿qué tal si comenzamos a practicar para el coro de esta noche?

Pretendía insuflarles un poco de ánimo ahora que tanto lo necesitaban, y funcionó. Los más pequeños inmediatamente saltaron de alegría e incluso Kayla se animó y pidió ser la voz principal. Will volvió a sonreír. Había conseguido alejar los malos pensamientos de sus hermanos... por ahora.


	5. Dios caído

La práctica de canto prometía ser todo un éxito. Los hijos de Apolo valoraban la música por encima de las demás artes, y algunos, como Austin, daban rienda suelta a su talento a través de Internet. El muchacho tenía un canal de YouTube en el que cantaba y daba recitales de saxofón. Will había visto algunos de sus vídeos y podía afirmar que su hermano menor cantaba mejor que él mismo. Y, como su líder, estaba orgulloso de él, al mismo tiempo que le profesaba una envidia sana.

—Está bien, atentos —dijo, alzando las manos como un director de orquesta—. Los pequeños delante y los mayores detrás, como siempre.

Kayla, Austin y Jackson se colocaron detrás, mientras que Leire, Marcel, Dewey y Chloe se ponían delante de ellos, al ser menores y más bajitos. Dalia y Jonathan se colocaron en primera fila.

—¿Qué canción toca hoy? —preguntó, ansioso, el pequeño Jonathan. No tendría ocho años aún, pero su brillante pelo negro y sus incandescentes ojos azules, sumados al leve bronceado de su piel, lo convertían en uno de los varones más guapos del Campamento Mestizo. Además, era un niño muy entusiasta y se llevaba bien con todos los de la cabaña. Siempre se esforzaba en las prácticas de canto, la única actividad en la que Will le permitía participar, dada su corta edad.

—Vamos a cantar una pieza más corta que las que solemos interpretar —respondió Will—, pero estoy convencido de que os encantará. Primero la recitaré yo y después lo haréis vosotros.

El chico se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo. No había preparado nada, pero los hijos de Apolo eran muy buenos improvisando cuando se trataba de cantar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

_—Koitáxte sta astéria..._

No elevó mucho el tono de voz. A partir del primer verso, mantuvo su voz baja, sentía que aquella composición no estaba hecha para gritarse a pleno pulmón, sino para sentirla en tu interior. Y dentro de la cabaña podrían oírle sin problemas, dado que tenía una acústica inmejorable.

Mientras Will cantaba, se iba inundando de emociones, como cada vez que creaba algo desde cero. Sin dejar de cantar, pudo ver en su mente una pequeña y bella isla que no pudo reconocer, pero que se le hacía familiar. Quizá fuese una isla griega, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál. La simple visión de aquel lugar, unida a su propia voz, lo llenó de nostalgia, como si fuera un lugar del pasado, olvidado en el tiempo, y tuvo ganas de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, pero se contuvo hasta el final de la canción, cuando alargó el último verso y dejó que su voz muriera por sí sola. Entonces abrió los ojos y contempló a los demás miembros de su cabaña.

Dalia y Jonathan lloraban haciendo todo el ruido que podían mientras se abrazaban el uno a la otra. Austin tenía los ojos vidriosos y los demás miraban a Will como si fuera la reencarnación del propio Apolo o algo así. El joven consejero se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Eh, bueno, quizá le he puesto demasiada emoción —se disculpó—. Ahora cantaremos todos, ¿está bien?

—¡Nooooo! —lloriqueó Dalia mientras Jonathan se sorbía los mocos—. ¡No soy digna de cantarla!

Aquello sirvió para romper el "hechizo" que la canción de Will había puesto sobre sus hermanos. Casi todos esbozaron sonrisas, y Kayla se rió. Will le puso una mano en la cabeza a Dalia y Jonathan y los miró, divertido. Después dirigió su mirada a Austin.

—¿Se lo habéis contado? —preguntó. Su hermano negó con la cabeza—. Vale, a ver... Dalia, Jonathan, vosotros habéis llegado hace nada y aún no lo sabéis, pero resulta que una de las habilidades que tenemos los hijos de Apolo es nuestra voz en sí misma.

—¿Como los hijos de Afrodita? —preguntó Jonathan, parpadeando furiosamente para quitarse las lágrimas—. Ellos tienen el habla embrujada o algo así...

—_Embrujahabla_ —le corrigió Will—. Aunque esa habilidad no la tienen todos sino sólo los más poderosos. Pero no, nuestra habilidad es distinta a la suya. Los hijos de Afrodita pueden hacer que cualquier persona se doblegue a su voluntad, en cambio nosotros podemos influir en las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, e incluso, tanto al cantar como al tocar un instrumento, podemos manipular estas emociones. Es lo que yo acabo de hacer ahora... de forma involuntaria, claro.

El chico se ruborizó y apartó la vista, rascándose la nuca. Carraspeó. Los dos críos parecían entusiasmados.

—Entonces, nosotros cuando crezcamos... —murmuró Dalia, con los ojos brillantes. Will asintió.

—Exacto, cuando os hagáis mayores y hayáis desarrollado vuestras habilidades, seréis como Austin, que en un solo mes ganó cuatrocientos mil suscriptores en YouTube —respondió el chico, dirigiendo una mirada pícara a su hermano menor.

—El talento se reconoce, chaval —Austin hizo una mueca—. Pero recordad esto, cuanta más fama, más haters. No pasa ni un día sin que algún rapero amargado me denuncie el canal.

Los campistas de Apolo rompieron a reír, y entonces Will dio un par de fuertes palmadas.

—Vale, ahora que ya estáis todos bien, continuemos practicando —sentenció, volviendo a ponerse serio—. Repetiré y después lo haréis por turnos, y al final cuando todos hayáis memorizado la canción, la interpretaremos todos juntos. Kayla, tú empezarás después de que yo termine.

El ensayo marchó tan bien como podría, y Will lo pudo comparar con otros que habían realizado otros años y que luego habían triunfado mucho, porque habían conseguido muchos aplausos al cantar en la hoguera. Todos consiguieron cantar la canción, y si podía destacar alguna actuación en particular, fue el canto a dúo entre Dalia y Jonathan, cuyas voces sonaban como si fueran una sola y Will tuvo ganas de pedirles que la repitieran. Al final, dictaminó que Austin, Kayla, Marcel y Leire tocarían las liras, mientras que Dalia y Jonathan cantarían juntos y Dewey, Chloe y el mismo Will harían el coro.

—Confío en todos vosotros —les dijo el chico, con una sonrisa—. Ahora venga, cada uno a sus ocupaciones.

Dicho eso, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió corriendo hacia la enfermería, poniendo el cartel de "abierto" y poniéndose el uniforme verde pálido del médico, con la bata blanca encima y un anorak de esquí, ya que la temperatura ambiente no permitía ir ligero de ropa. Enero era uno de los peores meses del año. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar cuando no tenía pacientes y se permitió relajarse un poco. Trataría de ser optimista, no se dejaría llevar por sus augurios funestos y confiaría en que no volverían a tener más sustos con serpientes.

Hasta el mediodía, Will no tuvo más trabajo que el de atender a una campista de Atenea que había sufrido una aparatosa caída en el rocódromo y tenía un esguince en el tobillo. Bastó con darle un sorbo de ambrosía y vendar la pierna de la chica para que ella se marchara por su propio pie. Pero justo después de que la hija de Atenea se marchara, entró Nico di Angelo, con cara de sueño y reprimiendo un bostezo. Will le sonrió.

—¡Hola! —exclamó mientras ordenaba un poco el cajón de las vendas—. Traes cara de estar en el limbo, Nico. ¿Has estado durmiendo?

El hijo de Hades no pudo contenerse y bostezó, para luego restregarse los ojos.

—Sí, aunque mi intención era simplemente la de descansar un rato, me he acabado quedando frito—admitió Nico—. El caso es que, como veo que no tienes mucho trabajo ahora, quería preguntarte un par de cosas, Solace.

Will perdió un poco su sonrisa, y volvió a sentarse en la silla, mirando a Nico. Ya se imaginaba lo que venía a decirle el hijo de Hades.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Por qué no me has dejado entrar en vuestra cabaña para matar a la serpiente? —preguntó el chico, yendo al grano y clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de Will. El hijo de Apolo.

—Sabes que las normas dicen que sólo puede entrar en una cabaña quien pertenece a ella...

Nico dio un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco, como imaginándose que esa iba a ser la respuesta. Se acercó a Will con el ceño fruncido.

—Dile eso a quien se lo crea —le espetó—. No me tomes por imbécil y dime la verdadera razón, Solace. Y dímela ya. No estoy ciego, era como si tuvieras miedo de que entrara. ¿Hay algo que tú sepas y yo no?

Pues varias cosas, pensó Will con amargura. Sabía que tenía que contarle a Nico lo que le había dicho Ticio, también iban a por él y, si no le prevenía, le podrían pillar por sorpresa y no tendría tiempo de defenderse. Pero entonces al hijo de Apolo le atenazó el miedo. ¿Y si le estaban vigilando? Él no sabía qué era el Pavor Reptante, y tampoco quién más podría estar planeando matarle. Quizá hubiera más serpientes en el campamento, y actuasen como espías. Y si se enteraban de que había hablado con Nico del tema, quizá decidieran castigarle atacando a alguno de sus hermanos. De hecho, ahora que pensaba en ello, tenía la desagradable sensación de que la serpiente en la cabaña había sido un aviso para él por haber ido al Campamento Mestizo.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —respondió Will, evitando mirarle a los ojos—. Es posible que la serpiente fuera venenosa, es posible que te hubiese mordido y es posible que...

—Y es posible que yo te mande a la mierda —gruñó Nico, empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Se puede saber de qué vas?

Will no contestó. Se puso a juguetear nerviosamente con las manos mientras rezaba para que alguien les interrumpiera, y no tuviera que seguir pasando por ese incómodo momento.

—Entiendo —dijo el hijo de Hades, separándose un par de pasos de él—. Pues vete a la mierda, Solace.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a zancadas hacia el exterior de la enfermería, dando un portazo al salir. Will se sintió fatal, pero se autoconvenció de que había hecho lo correcto. Mejor que Nico estuviera enfadado con él a que viviera con miedo de ser asesinado. Ya tendría miedo él por los dos. De repente, un pequeño griterío fuera le distrajo, y el sonido de pisadas rápidas de muchas personas acercándose a la enfermería le levantó de la silla y corrió a abrir la puerta. Y casi se dio de bruces contra unos cuantos campistas de Hermes que cargaban entre todos el cuerpo inerte de un muchacho.

—¡Will, se ha desmayado! —exclamó una de las chicas, Julia Feingold si no recordaba mal.

—Eh, ¡vale, ponedle en una camilla! —ordenó el hijo de Apolo, apartando momentáneamente el malestar que sentía, mientras ayudaba a los tres semidioses que llevaban al chico inconsciente a ponerlo en una camilla, boca arriba—. ¿De dónde ha salido? No me suena haberlo visto antes.

—Lo vimos mientras asábamos malvaviscos en la hoguera. Salía del bosque acompañado por Percy Jackson y una chica rara —respondió Julia—. Pero lo raro no es eso, sino que...

Los tres mestizos se miraron, preocupados y como con miedo. Will se impacientó.

—¿Qué es lo raro? —les apremió. Julia suspiró, y entonces respondió. Y Will deseó que no hubiera respondido, porque las palabras que escuchó le asustaron mucho, muchísimo más que lo que podía hacerlo una serpiente.

—Antes de desmayarse, se presentó como Apolo.

El joven Solace creyó haber oído mal. Miró inmediatamente al muchacho en la camilla. Pelo castaño rizado, caucásico, camiseta, vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas. Más o menos de su propia edad, quince años. Una sonrisa temblorosa se le dibujó en los labios. ¿Aquel chico que tenía delante era... Apolo? ¿ESE Apolo? ¿Su propio padre? Nada más posar su vista sobre él, supo que los de Hermes no mentían. Realmente estaba contemplando a su padre... que en aquellos momentos no parecía distinto a él.

—Dioses... dioses... —murmuró el rubio, pasándose una mano por la frente—. ¿Cómo...?

Los semidioses de Hermes se habían apartado un poco, y le echaban miradas cautelosas. Will los miró e intentó sonreír, pero no fue capaz. Todo lo que logró fue una mueca torcida con sus labios.

—Bien, esto... gracias por traerme a, uh, Apolo —dijo. Casi le dio miedo escucharse decir el nombre de su padre—. Yo me ocuparé de él de aquí en adelante.

Los de Hermes asintieron y se marcharon a toda prisa. Parecían aliviados de salir de allí. Will tuvo que sujetarse a los bordes de la camilla para no caerse al suelo, pues sentía que las piernas iban a dejar de responderle de un momento a otro. Alargó una mano hacia la pequeña despensa en la que guardaba las reservas de néctar y ambrosía del Campamento Mestizo y sacó una botellita de cristal llena hasta arriba de líquido curativo. Si el muchacho estaba inconsciente, aquello debería poder despertarlo. Acercó el borde del recipiente a sus labios, presionó un poco para poder abrirle la boca y vertió un chorrito en su interior, retirando la botellita inmediatamente. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pero entonces todo el cuerpo del joven inconsciente pareció iluminarse como si se hubiese encendido un fuego bajo su piel, y empezó a humear por los labios, nariz y orejas.

—Oh, oh, oh, no no no no no no no —musitó Will, espantado y shockeado al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello. Si había reaccionado así al néctar, es que era mortal. Completamente mortal. Rápidamente, el hijo de Apolo cogió un bisturí de la bandeja de material e hizo un pequeño corte en la punta del dedo del muchacho, del cual brotó una gota de sangre roja. A Will por poco se le cayó el bisturí. Se tapó la boca y retrocedió, mientras un escalofrío de miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo. De repente, la enfermería pareció volverse un lugar oscuro y amenazador, mucho más grande de lo que había sido. O quizá simplemente era su aterrorizada mente la que le hizo tener esa visión. Los ojos de Will se pusieron vidriosos mientras colocaba el bisturí de nuevo en la bandeja. Puso un dedo sobre el corte que había hecho y murmuró una palabra en griego antiguo. La herida desapareció.

—¿Por qué... por qué... por qué? —repitió una y otra vez, tapándose la cara con las manos. Estaba empezando a sentirse sobrepasado por los acontecimientos. Primero, la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. Luego el viaje por las sombras fallido y los egipcios, después la serpiente en la cabaña... y ahora la realidad, la espantosa realidad, de ver que su padre Apolo se había convertido en un simple mortal. Como en un impulso repentino, Will se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta de golpe. Cerca de la enfermería sólo había una persona: Percy Jackson. Parecía estar esperando algo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y no paraba de sonarse la nariz. Will recordó que le habían dicho que él también había llegado, y se sintió un poquito menos alterado al verlo allí—. ¿Percy?

El hijo de Poseidón lo miró, parpadeó para limpiarse una lágrima traicionera que le caía por el ojo derecho y carraspeó.

—Qué hay, Will —le saludó, acercándose—. Oye, ¿qué tal está Lester?

—¿Quién? —preguntó el rubio, confuso. Percy hizo una mueca y señaló la enfermería.

—Tu paciente, Solace. Ahora, al parecer se hace llamar Lester Papadopoulos.

La primera reacción de Will ante aquel nombre fue soltar una carcajada histérica, y no pudo controlar el ataque de risa hasta segundos después. Demasiadas emociones para haber pasado nada más que medio día.

—¿Lester Papadopoulos? ¿En serio? —preguntó, volviendo a reírse sin poder controlarlo—. Bueno, tratándose de mi padre, es hasta normal. En cuanto a cómo está... pues lo cierto es que no lo sé. Le he dado algo de néctar, pero casi entra en combustión espontánea. Es totalmente mortal ahora.

Will hizo todo lo que pudo para no volver a reírse, y de repente, se acercó a Percy Jackson y le agarró de la mano con tanta fuerza que parecía querer aplastársela. Clavó en los ojos verdes del hijo de Poseidón su mirada confusa y preocupada.

—Percy, por favor, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado —casi le suplicó—. Cuéntamelo, porque necesito una respuesta a... a todo.

Percy se soltó del agarre de Will y luego le plantó las manos en los hombros, mirándole con toda la seriedad que le permitieron sus ojos hinchados.

—Primero, te me calmas —habló el hijo de Poseidón, en aquel tono que usaba cuando quería tranquilizar a alguien demasiado nervioso y que siempre le funcionaba. También tuvo éxito con Will. El hijo de Apolo respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, para luego asentir.

—Vale —dijo, flexionando los dedos de las manos—. Estoy tranqui.

—Perfecto, pues ahora entramos ahí y te lo contaré —el hijo de Poseidón le dio una palmada en la espada y entró en la enfermería. Will lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Sí, y además creo que debería echarte un vistazo a ti, porque siento que ese resfriado no es precisamente normal —observó el rubio. Percy negó con la cabeza.

—De eso ni hablar, tienes a alguien más que necesita tu atención —el chico señaló a Lester, aún inconsciente en la camilla. Ya sólo humeaba por los labios—. Esto se me irá solo.

Will se encogió de hombros y, tras echar un vistazo al que ahora era su padre, miró al hijo de Poseidón.

—Te escucho.

Percy le relató cómo Apolo había aparecido con una niña llamada Meg McCaffrey en su casa para pedirle ayuda y cómo los había llevado al Campamento Mestizo en coche, siendo atacados de camino por los _nosoi, _de los cuales se habían podido librar gracias a la hija de Deméter y su espíritu melocotón. Habían atravesado el bosque para llegar y unos campistas les habían visto.

—Si estás confuso por ver a tu padre así, imagina cómo me quedé yo al ver a un tío de pelo estropajo llamar a mi puerta y soltarme que era el dios Apolo, seis meses después de haberle visto por última vez —comentó Percy, mirando a un incrédulo Will—. Por suerte, he podido aparcar el coche más o menos bien y podré usarlo para regresar. Si le hubiera pasado algo, mi madre y Paul me habrían descuartizado vivo. Necesitan el coche para, hum... cosas.

Will no escuchó la divagación de Percy, sólo se quedó en que todo había pasado de forma repentina.

—¿ Y nada más? — preguntó el muchacho—. ¿No te contó por qué ahora estaba... así?

—Lo único que me dijo fue que necesitaba mi ayuda para recuperar su divinidad. Yo no tenía ni idea de que había dejado de ser un dios, sólo vi a Zeus echándole una bronca y luego volatilizándole en el aire. Así que ya te imaginas —contestó el hijo de Poseidón, restregándose los ojos—. De todas formas, aquí podréis ayudarle mejor, ¿no? Supongo que Quirón tendrá alguna idea. O tú y tus hermanos, que por algo sois sus hijos, ¿no?

Will se rió de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión irónicamente.

—¿Te habría pedido que me lo contaras si así fuera? No, Percy, por lo que respecta a la Cabaña Siete, estamos ciegos —le dijo, bajando la cabeza—. Además... antes de que tú llegaras con mi padre y esa chica que dices, esa tal Meg, nos ocurrió algo. Fue esta mañana, justo después de llegar yo. Había un revuelo ante nuestra cabaña, y todos estaban fuera. La causa era que dentro había aparecido una serpiente.

—¿Una serpiente? Quizá el bicho estaba perdido por el bosque y se metió en el primer sitio que encontró, a lo mejor no es tan... —sugirió Percy, pero Will negó con la cabeza, dando un resoplido.

—Sí, Percy, sí es tan —recalcó, chasqueando los labios—. Segunda vez que digo esto hoy, las serpientes no pueden entrar en nuestra cabaña, porque el poder de mi padre nos protege de ellas. O más bien, nos protegía.

Miró temeroso hacia Apolo, que seguía sin moverse en la cama. Aunque su expresión había cambiado ligeramente, ya que ahora tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Por lo menos, ahora ya sé cuál es la causa de que la magia de Apolo ya no protegiera la cabaña, y por lo menos mi padre ya no está desaparecido. Aunque tengo que admitir —confesó, suspirando con cansancio— que verle convertido en un mortal me asusta como no te imaginas.

—Si yo viera a mi padre convertido en un chaval de mi edad y sin poderes, me volvería loco —admitió Percy, palmeando el hombro de Will—. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

Will se pasó una mano por la frente, descolocándose los rizos rubios.

—No lo sé, Percy. De verdad que no lo sé —dijo, desesperanzado—. Lo único a lo que nos podemos agarrar es a que se despierte pronto y él mismo nos cuente algo más. En cuanto a ti, te puedo dar algo de ambrosía, a ver si se te pasan los efectos del ataque...

Percy lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

—Tengo en mi casa, ya tomaré cuando regrese —dijo, con un tono que hizo pensar a Will que en realidad no pensaba hacerlo—. Esto no es nada. Ya se pasará.

—Me temo que no es así, Percy —insistió el hijo de Apolo—. Las enfermedades provocadas por los _nosoi _se agravan si no reciben tratamiento. Puede que de momento sólo tengas los ojos llorosos y mucosidad, pero mañana tendrás fiebre, y pasado puede que...

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado. Nunca había dado crédito a las quejas de algunos mestizos que decían que Will Solace era un trabajólico y se tomaba demasiado en serio su labor como médico jefe del campamento, pero empezaba a pensar que tenía razón. No dudaba de que el chico fuera un médico muy talentoso y el mejor de su cabaña en ese aspecto, pero era bastante cargante.

—Vale, me tomaré la ambrosía —accedió, yendo él mismo a cogerla y tragándose uno de los cubitos—. ¿Contento?

Will esbozó una sonrisa.

—Un poco. Oye, Percy... —empezó el adolescente, desviando la mirada del hijo de Poseidón, súbitamente nervioso. Percy frunció el ceño. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que le iba a decir Will.

—Lo siento, pero no. Ahora mismo estoy ocupando preparándome los exámenes para graduarme de secundaria —dijo, sin que a Will le hubiera dado tiempo a abrir la boca—. Si necesitáis ayuda con algo, tendrá que ocuparse otro.

Will se puso rojo. No le sorprendía que Percy ya se imaginara lo que iba a pedirle, pero esperaba que al menos le dejara explicarse. Y es que de repente se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de contarle a él lo que había ocurrido con Ticio. Sabía que Percy consideraba a Nico poco menos que un hermano pequeño, y aunque el hijo de Hades no se enterara, Percy le podría ayudar a protegerlo.

—Espera, por favor, escúchame —le rogó, viendo que el mayor hacía ademán de darse la vuelta y marcharse—. Hay... hay una cosa más que tienes que saber. Es sobre Nico.

Percy se detuvo en seco, y se volvió a mirar a Will, sin pestañear, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si le tomaba el pelo. Pero en sus ojos había una sombra de preocupación. El hijo de Apolo supo que había conseguido la atención de Percy.

—Escúpelo —le apremió el hijo de Poseidón. Will asintió y clavó un ojo en Percy mientras el otro estaba fijo en su padre inconsciente, listo para correr a su lado en caso de que despertara.

—Me atacó un monstruo ayer, no sé si lo conocerás —comenzó el hijo de Apolo, mientras enroscaba su dedo en uno de sus mechones rubios—. Era un gigante llamado Ticio...

Percy pensó durante un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, nunca he oído hablar de él —dijo—. Abrevia, Will. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Nico?

—Bastante más de lo que parece. Para resumir, estuve en problemas durante un par de segundos, pero pude acabar con él. Y antes de morir dijo dos cosas, que el Pavor Reptante iba a asesinarme y... que el rey de los fantasmas caería conmigo. Y ya sabes quién es.

El hijo de Apolo ignoró un escalofrío en su espalda, que poco tenía que ver con el frío exterior, y estuvo muy atento a la reacción de Percy. Y fue más o menos la que esperaba. El chico frunció el ceño, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego miró fugazmente hacia la entrada, como si esperara ver allí a Nico. Will también habría preferido verle allí, pero dudaba que lo hiciera en varios días. Suspiró.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Percy se retorció las manos mientras se mordía el labio. Se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego preguntó:

—¿Esto lo sabe Nico?

—Creo que es mejor que no lo sepa —respondió Will—. Estará más tranquilo y...

Percy dio un bufido y se golpeó las rodillas con las manos, interrumpiendo a Will.

—Mira, sé que desde que conoces a Nico has sido muy sobreprotector con él, por los motivos que sean, me da igual, y desde que os habéis hecho novios más. Pero esto no, Will, si corre un peligro tan grave ¡tienes que ponerle sobre aviso! —le espetó Percy, alzando la voz, cosa que no gustó al hijo de Apolo.

—¡No lo pienso hacer! —exclamó Will, sin dejarse intimidar—. ¡No quiero que vuelva a vivir con miedo de que le puedan atacar! ¿Sabes lo que me costó que volviera a sonreír después de lo que sufrió durante la guerra contra Gea?

—¿Y tú sabes lo que odia él que le oculten cosas? ¿Acaso no sabes que su defecto fatídico es el rencor? No, me imagino que no lo sabes, porque no lo has tenido que vivir —Percy se acercó a Will y se puso casi pegado a él. El hijo de Apolo le sostuvo la mirada, ambos comenzando a enfadarse. Quizá tuvieran en común que cuando Nico estaba involucrado en algo, eran incapaces de mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Y lo sabes tú acaso? —preguntó el hijo de Apolo, en tono burlón—. Creo que en seis meses he estado yo más cerca de él de lo que has estado tú en tu vida.

Will sabía que estaba metiendo la pata al decir esas cosas, pero no sería hijo de Apolo si no dijera estupideces con más frecuencia de la que desearía. Y se arrepintió al instante de ello, porque la mirada de Percy se oscureció, y pareció volverse tan vacía e inexpresiva como la que tenía Nico habitualmente. Al igual que con el hijo de Hades, Will sintió ese escalofrío de miedo al ver aquellos ojos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Percy, sin gritar. Su voz era baja y tranquila, pero mucho más peligrosa—. Mira, Solace, tú de Nico no tienes ni idea. ¿Y sabes por qué no la tienes? Porque no has estado en el Tártaro con él. Yo sí. Porque no te ha caído encima su rencor. A mí sí. Tú te piensas que Nico es un juguete de cristal al que hay que tratar con guantes para que no se rompa, lo cual demuestra que ni le entiendes ni le vas a entender nunca, porque no has vivido lo que él.

Se separó de golpe del hijo de Apolo, lo volvió a mirar con aquella expresión de muerto que oscureció la enfermería, y después se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Puedes hacer lo que te salga de los huevos, niño, pero reza para que Nico no se entere de que me has contado a mí algo sobre él de lo que no está enterado. Te va a faltar campamento para correr —gruñó el chico—. Y ahora, me largo de aquí. He perdido suficiente tiempo.

El hijo de Poseidón se dio la vuelta, caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta de la enfermería y salió, dando un portazo. Aquella sensación de frío que había rodeado a Percy desapareció, y Will dejó de tener escalofríos. Se quedó paralizado un par de segundos, y luego se sintió explotar de furia dentro de él. Tuvo ganas de salir detrás de Percy y darse de puñetazos con él, aunque seguramente llevaría las de perder. Sin embargo, pasó algo que le distrajo de todo eso.

Apolo, dando un leve grito, se agitó en la camilla y se incorporó de golpe, sudando y con la mirada perdida, como si acabara de tener una pesadilla. Will corrió hacia él, olvidándose de todo lo anterior, y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Espera, no te incorpores tan rápido —le dijo, intentando que su voz le saliera normal. El adolescente lo miró como si estuviera viendo a una aparición.

—¿Dónde... estoy?


	6. Serpiente asesina

Nico estaba en su cabaña, aún furioso con Will por aquella discusión estúpida que habían tenido. A su defecto fatídico de guardar rencor se le unía que no soportaba que la gente le ocultara cosas, menos aún si era algo importante o relacionado con él. Y por la manera de actuar del hijo de Apolo, estaba claro que le escondía algo que le afectaba directamente. Nico no era una persona empática ni que supiera leer fácilmente a las personas, pero incluso él se daba cuenta de que Will se había callado por miedo. Los hijos de Apolo eran un libro abierto, y Will no era una excepción. Así, el hijo de Hades estaba dividido entre el enfado y la preocupación. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado a Will? ¿Algo relacionado con el ataque de aquel monstruo? Quizá había sido más grave de lo que el rubio le había dicho, o hubiera pasado cualquier otra cosa antes de que él llegara a su casa, o quizá...

—Es un imbécil y ya está, se cree con derecho a sobreprotegerme y claro... —rezongaba el muchacho mientras terminaba de arreglar el desorden de su cama, para luego sentarse encima de ella y bufar de exasperación. En realidad, estaba más preocupado que enfadado. Nunca había visto a Will así de tenso y esquivo. Tenía que averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y si el rubio no se lo quería decir, no tendría más remedio que hacer sus propias pesquisas.

Hubo, no obstante, una noticia que le alegró mucho, porque enseguida se enteró de que Percy Jackson había ido al campamento, justo la persona a la que en aquel momento quería ver. Lo encontró fuera de la enfermería, estornudando y con los ojos enrojecidos, como si estuviera resfriado.

—Hola, Percy —le saludó al acercarse a él—. ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

El hijo de Poseidón lo miró e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

—Hola, Nico —contestó, sorbiendo por la nariz—. No, sólo estoy de paso. He venido acompañando a una chica y a Apolo hasta aquí.

—¿Apolo? —preguntó el chico, alzando las cejas-. Extraño, salvo aquella vez que fue a buscarnos y vinimos en su carro, nunca había...

—Es que esta vez es muy distinto —aclaró Percy—. Nuestro querido tío Z le ha expulsado del Olimpo y ahora, a todos los efectos, es mortal. Completamente mortal.

Nico no pudo evitar abrir la boca, sorprendido, y miró rápidamente a la puerta cerrada de la enfermería. De todas las preguntas que le estaban surgiendo en aquel momento, sólo una de ellas se le escapó de los labios:

—¿Cómo están los hijos de Apolo? ¿Cómo... cómo está Will?

—Ellos en general, no lo sé, pero Will... te lo puedes imaginar, está aterrorizado. Me ha contado lo de la serpiente en su cabaña, y eso se le ha juntado con esto. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero seguramente no le falte mucho para perder los nervios del todo —respondió Percy, y Nico sintió una punzada de culpa que le apuñaló el corazón. Bien, quizá debería ir con Solace y por lo menos hacerle compañía, dejando aparcado aquel asunto. Por ahora—. Nico...

—¿Sí? —el hijo de Hades apartó la mirada de la enfermería para fijarla en Percy, quien lo miraba como evaluando si seguir hablando o no—. ¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir?

El hijo de Poseidón suspiró, rascándose la nuca y poniendo cara de resignación.

—No debería, pero lo voy a hacer. Que luego Will me perdone —murmuró—. Ven conmigo, nos apartaremos un poco.

A Nico le latió el corazón mientras caminaban hacia la hoguera situada en la centro del símbolo de la omega que formaban las veinte cabañas. ¿Le iría a contar Percy lo que Will no le había contado? No, un momento... ¿Will le había contado A PERCY antes que a él? La cólera volvió a invadirle.

—Jackson, ¿me estás diciendo que Solace te ha dicho algo que no me ha querido contar a mí? -preguntó, con voz chirriante. Percy asintió. El hijo de Hades dio una patada en el suelo—. _Ma__ che dannato stronzo!_

Otra cosa que Nico era incapaz de controlar era el gritar maldiciones en italiano cuando se enfadaba mucho. Lo bueno era que nadie le entendia, así no tenía que dar incómodas explicaciones a nadie. Respiró hondo mientras trataba de recomponerse. Percy simplemente le miraba esperando que se le pasara. Nico, avergonzado, carraspeó.

—Bien, em... disculpa, Percy. Soy todo oídos.

El hijo de Poseidón le contó lo que le había dicho Will. Nico no tenía ni idea de quién era Ticio, pero pronto se le olvidó. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al enterarse de que tanto Will como él estaban en peligro mortal. No era nada nuevo, pero tenía una desagradable sensación en el cogote, como si estuvieran vigilándole desde la distancia. ¿Se estaría sintiendo así el hijo de Apolo?

—Y eso es todo lo que me ha dicho —terminó Percy—. Aunque estés cabreado con él, deberías entrar y quedarte a su lado. Yo sólo sé lo que él me ha querido decir, si quieres saber el resto de la historia tendrás que preguntárselo. Ahora creo que volveré a mi casa, no entraba en mis planes venir.

Nico se debatía entre sus pensamientos, dividido entre sí seguir enfadado o entrar para encarar a Will, que le explicase todo lo que había pasado y entonces planear ambos qué pasos tendrían que dar. Pero también tenía otro asunto que tratar con Percy.

—Quieto ahí, Jackson, que me tienes que explicar otra cosa —Nico le cortó el paso y le frunció el ceño—. De camino hacia aquí, Will y yo nos desviamos involuntariamente, y ¿a que no adivinas a dónde fuimos a parar?

—La oráculo es Rachel, no yo —respondió el mayor, confuso—. ¿Dónde fuisteis a parar?

—Caímos accidentalmente al otro lado del río Este, en Brooklyn —respondió el hijo de Hades—. Y allí conocimos a unos amigos tuyos, un tal Carter y una tal Sadie, a los cuales parece que olvidaste mencionar. Porque me han contado unas cosas muy interesantes respecto a cierto trabajo que hicisteis tú y Annabeth con ellos hace un tiempo, algo sobre un dios y un mago que querían destruir el mundo...

La cara de Percy fue todo un poema. Primero se sorprendió con una expresión de pasmo, como si le acabaran de decir que Zeus le había declarado su sobrino favorito, y luego empezó a murmurar con gesto de fastidio:

—Y eso que era él quien decía que teníamos que mantener nuestros mundos separados, bravo, Carter, bravo —se pasó una mano por la cara—. Nico, llegamos a un acuerdo para mantener nuestro pequeño grupo en secreto. Sólo nos reuniríamos si ocurría algo que amenazase tanto a griegos como a egipcios. Carter siempre decía que juntarnos sólo traería problemas, y estoy muy de acuerdo con él... o lo estaba hasta ahora.

A Nico no le convenció para nada aquella explicación.

—Percy, se supone que nosotros estamos aquí para luchar cuando ese tipo de cosas pasan. Los demás magos de la mansión dijeron lo mismo. —protestó—. ¿Por qué no avisaste al campamento, o por lo menos a mí?

—Porque cuando conocí a Carter tú estabas todavía convaleciente de tu casi-disolución en las sombras. No podrías haber hecho nada para ayudar, y lo sabes —respondió Percy, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de disculpa—. Además, fue totalmente accidentado, y... no empezamos del todo bien, ¿sabes? Digamos que hay gente que no muestra mucha gratitud, especialmente cuando la rescatas del estómago de un cocodrilo.

—Esa última parte prefiero no saberla —atajó Nico—. Pero sigues sin responderme, ¿por qué no me contaste nada después de que pasó todo?

Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque, aunque Carter se haya saltado el acuerdo y os haya soltado todo a Will y a ti, no es bueno que dos mitologías distintas se crucen. Mira lo que pasó con los romanos, y eso que prácticamente los dioses son los mismos. ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurriría si tuviéramos que convivir con los dioses egipcios? Los pocos que yo he conocido son... demasiado caóticos e impredecibles. Sería una catástrofe. No, es mejor que todo permanezca separado. Y ahora que lo sabes, tienes que guardar el secreto, y decirle a Will que lo haga también.

En el fondo, Percy tenía razón. Griegos y romanos siempre habían luchado como enemigos acérrimos, y habían estado a punto de destruirse en una guerra de la que luego Gea se habría aprovechado para acabar con todos sin problemas. Aún así, saber que se había perdido aquellos acontecimientos le retorcía las entrañas.

—Nico, ¿lo entiendes? —insistió Percy, clavándole aquella mirada seria que le hizo apartar la vista.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo —contestó, chasqueando la lengua—. No preguntaré nada más sobre los egipcios.

De todas formas aquello no ocupó su mente mucho tiempo, estaba el problema de que había una o más criaturas que iban detrás de él para matarle. Era una cuestión de prioridades.

—Muy bien —Percy le palmeó el hombro, aunque le dirigió una mirada de sospecha—. Volveré a casa, me pasaré el fin de semana para ver qué tal está Apolo y si todo va bien por aquí. Cuídate, Nico. Y haz el favor de no hacer locuras... sin llamarme antes.

—Lárgate ya, Jackson —gruñó el chico, aunque dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Y cuídate tú también, nos vemos.

Percy le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó, caminando hacia el bosque. Nico se quedó en el sitio, pensando en lo que había oído de hijo de Poseidón. Se habían ido moviendo hacia la hoguera central, junto a la que se encontraba la diosa Hestia en su forma de niña pequeña, impasible a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sin ser notada por los campistas. Sólo aquellos que se fijaban bien podían verla y, al igual que Percy, interactuar con ella. El hijo de Hades miró fugazmente a la niña de pelo castaño brillante y ojos color ámbar, quien permanecía quieta, dibujando en el suelo con uno de sus dedos. ¿Le ayudaría? Podía pedirle consejo, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué preguntar. Hestia era una diosa que ayudaba de forma más desinteresada que los demás, como cuando a él y a Percy les prestó asistencia mientras buscaban información acerca de Luke.

Se acercó despacio hacia la hoguera, pero entonces oyó una voz que le llamaba:

—Nico.

Era Will Solace, y no venía solo. Ayudaba a caminar a un chico de su edad, de pelo castaño, con camiseta y vaqueros y cara de asustado. También había con ellos una niña Morena, con vestido verde y gafas a la que no conocía. Al ver a Nico, un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos del castaño.

—Me acuerdo de ti —dijo—. Nicholas, hijo de Hades, ¿no?

—Nico, no Nicholas. Nico di Angelo —se presentó—. Tú... supongo que debes de ser Apolo. Tienes un aura de muerte a tu alrededor.

Aquello puso al chico muy nervioso, y pareció como si fuera a salir corriendo. Will puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nico, no es el primero al que asustas con eso. ¿Podrías...? —preguntó Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nico hizo una mueca.

—Me limito a decir lo que veo, Solace —aclaró, escuetamente. Aún estaba molesto con él —. Percy ya me ha contado que ahora Apolo es mortal y que le había traído hasta aquí. Y si se muere, vamos a estar en serios apuros. Tú el que más.

Apolo se puso visiblemente nervioso ante aquellas palabras y miró a Will como con miedo. No había nada en él del arrogante y narcisista dios que solía ser.

—Te pido disculpas por la faceta creepy de mi novio. Le gusta dar miedo a los demás —explicó Will mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nico levantó un dedo amenazador.

—Will, ahora no...

—Vale vale, perdón —se disculpó el rubio con una media sonrisa. Actuaba como si no se hubieran peleado—. Dejémoslo en "mejor amigo" o "media naranja", ¿te parece?

—En tu caso, medio incordio —bufó el hijo de Hades. La niña morena parecía divertida ante su tonta discusión.

—No es que no me divierta esta pelea, pero se suponía que teníamos que ver a un centauro —dijo.

—Ah, sí —reaccionó Will—. Meg, ¿podrías acompañar a mi padre a la Casa Grande y hablar allí con Quirón? Yo tengo que tener una pequeña charla con Nico. Después te llevaré a descansar en la cabaña 7.

Nico podía ver que Will trataba de mantener la tranquilidad y tenerlo todo bajo control. En aquellos momentos era uno de los campistas de más edad en el Campamento Mestizo y eso significaba que debía dar una imagen de fuerza y confianza a los demás. Siendo consciente de todo lo que en ese momento aquejaba al chico, Nico no pudo sino admirarle. Si las palabras de Percy eran ciertas y Will estaba a punto de derrumbarse, no lo parecía.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la chica, dirigiéndose con el adolescente desgarbado que era ahora el dios del sol hacia la gran mansión azul de varios pisos de altura. Will se quedó mirándolos hasta que ya no pudo verlos, y entonces se volvió hacia Nico. El hijo de Hades seguía viendo el miedo y la preocupación en ellos.

—Nico, sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero te voy a pedir por favor que... —empezó Will, pero Nico le hizo un gesto de que parara.

—No... déjalo. A lo mejor yo debí tratar de entenderte un poco más en lugar de mandarte a la mierda como hice. Sólo... sólo te pido que no me ocultes nada, Will. Por favor, sabes que es lo que más odio —le pidió Nico. Will tragó saliva y se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos. Entonces abrazó a Nico con todas sus fuerzas y escondió su cabeza en los hombros del hijo de Hades mientras empezaba a temblar. Nico sonrió y puso una mano en la espalda de Will y otra en su cabeza, mientras el hijo de Apolo se desahogaba en silencio.

Varios minutos más tarde, Will se separó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero sonreía y parecía más tranquilo y aliviado que antes.

—Está bien —dijo, respirando hondo—. Vamos... vamos a sentarnos.

Caminaron un poco más allá, alejándose de la hoguera y acercándose a la cabaña más cercana, la de Deméter, y se sentaron apoyándose en la pared. Nico miró a Will, expectante.

—Tampoco creas que yo sé mucho, no tengo más pista que unas pocas palabras —explicó el chico—. El monstruo contra el que me enfrenté era un gigante llamado Ticio, no sé si lo conoces, utilizó una droga para dormirme todo el cuerpo, y dijo que esa droga la había fabricado Asclepio.

Nico alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Asclepio? Pero ése es...

—Hijo de Apolo, sí —confirmó Will—. No entiendo por qué ha hecho eso, pero estoy tan cerca de comprenderlo como de ir a la Luna. El caso es que logré matar a Ticio con ayuda, todo sea dicho, y me dijo antes de desintegrarse que había un plan preparado para matarme, mencionó a una criatura llamada Pavor Reptante.

Nico frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por el mentón, tratando de hacer memoria.

—No recuerdo haber oído nunca de un monstruo con ese nombre. ¿Seguro que se refería a una criatura? —preguntó.

—Quiero creer que sí —respondió Will—. Pero no sé cuál es. Quizá mi padre lo pueda saber, pero tiene una grave amnesia de sus vivencias como dios al haber sido convertido en mortal. Espero que pueda recordar qué es el Pavor Reptante, porque si no...

No dijo nada más, pero Nico adivinó lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Estaban realmente jodidos.

—Espero que sí —deseó el hijo de Hades—. Pero ¿por qué ocultármelo? Si estás en peligro haré cualquier cosa para protegerte y lo sabes. Y a tus hermanos también.

Will dibujó en su cara una sonrisa tan resplandeciente al mirarle que Nico se ruborizó. El mote de Solecito que le había puesto no iba nada desencaminado. La cara del rubio parecía iluminarse al sonreír.

—Y sabes que te lo agradezco. Pero tú también estás en peligro, Nico. Ticio me dijo que el rey de los fantasmas moriría conmigo, que también te matarían a ti —dijo, agarrando con fuerza la mano izquierda del hijo de Hades, cambiando la sonrisa por una expresión tensa y compungida—. Y no pienso permitir que mueras por protegerme a mí.

Nico esperaba una respuesta así, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sus apagados ojos brillaron levemente.

—Lo haría con gusto —insistió—. No estoy dispuesto a perder absolutamente a nadie más. Ni familia... ni gente a la que quiero.

Apartó la mirada, gruñendo y pensando de dónde había salido esa cosa tan cursi, negándose a creer que él la había pronunciado. Notó la mano de Will en la barbilla y lo miró. El hijo de Apolo estaba allí, muy cerca, con aquellos ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

—Oh, Nico —dijo, con voz emocionada—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando a que digas algo así?

Nico no pudo responder, porque Will cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Sus labios atraparon los del hijo de Hades, y éste sintió que todo su cuerpo explotaba en aquel instante. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, las mariposas esqueléticas se multiplicaron en su estómago, el corazón que él creía muerto revivió inmediatamente y una muy agradable sensación de calidez le invadió todo el cuerpo. Quiso salir corriendo, fundirse con las sombras, apartarse y chillar, todo al mismo tiempo... y terminó quedándose allí, cerrando también los ojos y agarrando a Will del brazo para atraerle más hacia él y devolverle el beso. Su primer beso. El primer beso que daba en toda su vida y Will se lo acababa de robar. Aquel beso que Nico tenía reservado para Percy Jackson en sus más locas fantasías se lo llevaba su amor de la realidad.

—Lo siento... —dijo Nico cuando se separaron. Le temblaban los labios y aún se sentía como si una tormenta le hubiera arrasado por dentro—...pero no se me ocurre ninguna cursilada por el estilo para decir ahora.

Will se echó a reír. Y Nico también sonrió, no con su sonrisa irónica ni burlona de siempre, sino con una de verdad.

—No te preocupes, ya sé que ese no es tu estilo —le dijo el hijo de Apolo—. Oye, gracias por...

—No lo menciones. Más bien hablemos de qué es lo que vamos a hacer en estas circunstancias.

En medio de la felicidad que sentía, Nico tenía espacio para la preocupación. Según Percy y Will, él también era un objetivo de ese misterioso grupo de, al parecer, monstruos. Que quisieran matarle no era nada nuevo, pero sí le inquietaba que los monstruos se organizasen contra dos objetivos concretos. Cronos y Gea estaban fuera de juego, ¿habría surgido algún nuevo líder que los aglutinase?

—En primer lugar, como he dicho, le preguntaré a mi padre —decidió Will—. De todas formas, no bajes la guardia y cuídate, especialmente si sales del campamento, en cualquier momento podrían...

—Ya he escuchado el sermón de Percy antes, lo tengo bien presente —Nico se tocó la sien con un dedo—. Will, no te preocupes, he cuidado de mí mismo durante mucho tiempo y no se me da mal. Mejor céntrate en protegerte a ti mismo y a tus hermanos.

El hijo de Apolo asintió.

—Sí. Sí, tienes razón. Cuando menos tiempo pase lejos de ellos, mejor —se levantó rápidamente y Nico lo siguió. Por el rabillo de ojo alcanzó a ver a lo que le parecieron varios campistas de Afrodita escondiéndose en su cabaña y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Estaba claro que su instinto natural de _voyeur_ no se les terminaba de quitar. Pero le daba igual que Will y él fuesen a ser la comidilla de todo el Campamento Mestizo—. ¿Vienes?

—Claro.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la cabaña de Apolo. Jonathan y Dalia estaban fuera, y al ver a Will llegar con Nico corrieron hacia él.

—¡Will! —exclamó Dalia, mirando de reojo a Nico, quien se apartó unos cuantos pasos—. Nos lo ha dicho Austin, ¿es cierto... es cierto que papá ahora es mortal?

Ambos niños parecían temerosos, y Will rápidamente les puso las manos en los hombros en ademán protector, sonriéndoles.

—Sí, lo es —respondió—. Pero no tenéis que preocuparos, a nosotros no va a pasarnos nada. Yo me encargaré de que todos estéis a salvo. Después lo traeré aquí y entre todos le ayudaremos. ¿A que os gustaría pasar tiempo con papá?

Los pequeños asintieron rápidamente.

—¿Pero va a querer él pasar tiempo con nosotros? —preguntó Jonathan, dubitativo. Will asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —respondió—. Normalmente, un semidiós necesita a su padre divino cuando busca consejo y ayuda, y también cuando no tiene a nadie más. Ahora, es nuestro padre divino el que nos necesita a nosotros, así que vamos a prepararle una cama en la cabaña para que pueda descansar en cuanto regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —los niños entraron corriendo en la cabaña. Will se incorporó, suspirando.

—Eso ha sido fácil —dijo, y Nico le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Te dejaré con ellos, más tarde hablaremos, una vez hayas interrogado a tu padre a base de bien —le dijo, para después marcharse en dirección a su propia cabaña. Will se quedó sonriendo hasta que Nico desapareció de su vista.

_—Moirai, as min symveí típota kakó se emás (Moiras, que nada malo nos pase)_—rezó en voz muy baja, para luego entrar en su cabaña. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le pareció escuchar un siniestro chasquido, pero se dijo que seguramente habría oído mal.

No tardó en poner a sus hermanos al corriente de lo que ocurría, y la reacción de todos fue la que esperaba. Miedo, preocupación, nervios... Austin incluso llegó a sugerir que, ahora que su padre había perdido sus poderes, ellos tampoco podrían utilizar sus habilidades adecuadamente. Will mandó callar antes de que se produjera un griterío y les dijo que se quedaran tranquilos, que se lo podrían preguntar a Apolo en cuanto volviera de hablar con Quirón.

—De momento preparémonos, en menos de una hora nos reuniremos para comer. De cara al resto del campamento tenemos que aparentar normalidad, ¿de acuerdo? —les pidió, a lo que ellos asintieron—. Perfecto, pues cada uno a lo suyo. Nos veremos después en el comedor.

Will regresó a la enfermería. Alisó la cama que había ocupado Apolo y permaneció allí, paseando de arriba abajo, con la mente completamente concentrada en la conversación que después tendría con su padre. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para proteger a sus hermanos y a Nico, era su responsabilidad ahora que Apolo era Lester y no tenía poder. Tenía la responsabilidad también de velar por los demás campistas, tanto desde su cargo como monitor como el de médico jefe. La posición de Will Solace era muy alta en el Campamento Mestizo, si lo pensaba bien. Los líderes de cabaña que tenían otras atribuciones como Sherman Yang, que era el instructor de combate en ausencia de Percy, o como Miranda Gardiner que se encargaba de los cultivos del campamento, eran aunque lo negasen, superiores a los demás que se limitaban a ser consejero de su cabaña. Y todo el mundo sabía que un gran poder conlleva una responsabilidad extra. A Will no le importaba cargarse de responsabilidades, sabía que le tocaba hacerlo y punto. Lo que pudiera pensar él no importaba. Mientras Nico y sus hermanos estuviesen bien y a salvo, él sería feliz.

Se recostó un poco en su mesa, encorvándose, pero apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando fuera de la enfermería estalló una algarabía de gritos y de gente corriendo, y la puerta se abrió de golpe, levantándolo de su asiento.

—¡WILL! —chilló Marcel, entrando como un vendaval. El chico sudaba, estaba pálido y con cara de horror. Se apartó de la puerta para que entrasen Jackson y Dewey transportando un cuerpo. El rubio corrió hacia allí y vio que a quien transportaban era a Chloe, que tenía la piel de un color verdoso enfermizo y tiritaba de frío—. ¡Chloe... Chloe...!

—¡Ponedla en una cama! —ordenó el chico. Sus hermanos así lo hicieron y entonces Will los apartó de allí para poder examinar a la muchacha. No parecía tener heridas visibles, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios muy apretados y temblaba sin control—. ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!

—Su pierna, Will —murmuró Dewey, al borde de las lágrimas—. Mírale la pierna.

El joven Solace así lo hizo, y casi se le paró el corazón. Chloe tenía el pie izquierdo descalzo, y en el tobillo habia dos pequeños agujeros circulares que rezumaban una sustancia de color verde oscuro, que le corría en hilillos hacia la planta del pie y manchaba las sábanas de la cama.

—Serpiente —balbuceó Will—. ¿Cómo... cuándo... qué?

—Poco después de que te fueras —respondió Jackson. Marcel y Dewey se habían puesto a llorar en voz baja—. Otra serpiente apareció al lado de Chloe, la mordió y desapareció, se esfumó en polvo como la de antes.

Will se tuvo que sujetar a la cama para no caerse al suelo. Contempló a Chloe convulsionarse en la cama. Le puso un dedo en la frente; la chica se estaba enfriando a toda velocidad. El muchacho obligó a sus piernas a responder para ir a buscar el néctar y la ambrosía, que cogió con manos temblorosas mientras se derrumbaba por dentro. Acercó la bebida a los labios de Chloe, quien abrió apenas una ranura la boca, y le vertió dentro todo el líquido que pudo. Pero no sirvió de nada. Varios segundos después, el cuerpo de Chloe dejó de temblar y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Will se negaba a creerlo, a pesar de que lo sabía. Ahí estaba, ése era el punto débil de los hijos de Apolo. Las mordeduras de serpiente. Cualquier herida podía curarse con néctar, ambrosía o con cantos sanadores, pero en el caso de los vástagos del dios del sol, si eran mordidos por una serpiente venenosa estaban condenados.

_Chloe había muerto. _

Escuchando los llantos de Marcel y Dewey, y viendo la cara destrozada por el dolor de Jackson, Will Solace sólo tuvo fuerzas para dejarse caer al suelo y rendirse al llanto.

_Había fracasado. Y ni siquiera había empezado. _


End file.
